


Rota Fortunae

by Pryotra



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prequel, Rare Pair, Sort Of, The Camelot Conspiracy, the fae are jerks, this rabbit hole goes deep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryotra/pseuds/Pryotra
Summary: Fortune's Wheel is fickle, always turning and always changing the fates of those who live. In one world a woman taught by a half incubus drew a sacred sword. In another, the story played out very differently.It was an act of chance. Something that never should have happened.A breath of peace before the plunge.
Relationships: Merlin (Fate/Prototype)/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 260
Kudos: 101





	1. The Woman in White

The knock came near the end of dinner.

It had been an awkward meal. Sir Kenneth, one of King Lot’s men, had been passing through from London and asked for a place to stay for the night. Or rather, he’d more or less demanded it. He’d been with his squire, a smug smirking boy named Eudon who was about two years younger than Arthur and seemed to think that he needed to mention at least once a day that he would likely be knighted at Christmas in London.

And that he had seen London, when Arthur and his brother Kay had never been further than the old Roman fort that stood at the edge of their land.

Arthur’s father, Sir Ector, had mostly retired from public life after the death of King Uther, and some of the other knights and lords who would stay the night at the castle knew that. Even now that the king was dead and the country was starting to take sides for who should reign next, Sir Ector’s land remained quiet. Kay mentioned that the only reason that was even allowed was that there was nothing here worth having.

Even when the Saxons had come through, trying to take any bit of land they could, this place had been mostly ignored.

Arthur was honestly glad of it, but he hated hearing the sneers of the others.

Kay did too. That was likely why he was watching both Kenneth and Eudon like a hawk as they talked, clearly waiting for some small slip up that he could interject something into.

“Have you heard the news from London, Ector,” Sir Kenneth said, smiling down at the glass of mead he’d been slowly sipping all night. “I’m not sure if that’s possible, but you still have messengers, don’t you? _Everyone_ has been talking about the incident about the Sword.”

“Sword?” Arthur asked, regretting his words the second they were out.

But it was too late.

Kay scowled at him, but Eudon seemed to see this as the chance to show his superiority.

“Oh, everyone’s been talking about it,” he said. “A month ago, on All Hallows Eve, a strange figure appeared in the churchyard in London. Sir Gyn was awake that night and he saw them draw a sword and plunge it into a large stone in the yard. He heard the figure whisper ‘who ever draws this sword, he will be king’. At that moment a troop of shining knights appeared, as if from the autumn mist, and the figure vanished, running into the darkness. He swears he heard…laughter…”

“And the sword was still there when he went looking?” Kay asked, clear skepticism in his voice.

Kay was actually a knight, so while Eudon could be outright superior to a fellow squire like Arthur, he had to bow his head a little to Kay.

“Yes, the troop vanished into the mist, after the figure. Once Sir Gyn was certain they would not return, he ventured into the yard, where he found one of the most beautiful swords that he’d ever seen. He was firmly stuck in the stone, and nothing he could do would draw it out, and on the hilt was emblazoned the words ‘whoever shall draw this sword out of this stone shall be called King of Briton’. When he spoke to the Archbishop, someone else, King Pellinore, overheard, and claimed that this must be the way that God was going to help us solve the crisis now that the King is dead, and the Saxons and Picts are at our door again.”

That didn’t really sound like something God would do, but Arthur didn’t say anything. Some fights weren’t worth it.

Not when his father and Sir Kenneth were deep in conversation, and Sir Ector was looking uncomfortable.

“You know, Sir Ector,” Sir Kenneth said. “Lines are starting to be drawn. You’ve been ignored since you’ve been neutral in all this, and everyone knows that you not _interested_ in the crown, but eventually, you’re not going to be able to keep this place so peaceful. King Lot has the best chance at the crown. If you were to swear allegiance to him, not only would you have nothing to fear for your lands, but I’m sure your sons would find places as King Lot’s men.”

Sir Ector looked at his meal, clearly trying to find a polite way to dismiss the topic.

The knock sounded on the large set of double doors that lead into the courtyard outside, effectively cutting off the conversation.

Sir Ector frowned

“Hoel, was someone left outside?”

Hoel, an older man who Arthur had been told had been a great knight during the days of King Vortigern but now acted as a steward, stepped forwards from where he’d been talking to his wife.

“No, my lord. Everyone has been accounted for.

“And the guards are at the Gate house?”

“Of course, Sir,”

Sir Ector ignored the smug look that was coming from Sir Kenneth as he sat up.

“I’ll see this myself,” he said.

Sir Ector was a large man, and one who had, in his heyday, been incredible in battle. Grey might streak his brown hair now, but even though he limped from the wound from fighting the Saxons with King Uther, he still gripped a sword that hung from the door with power.

Arthur stood up as well, looking to see who he was as his father opened the door. He and Kay were already moving towards it before he was even sure what he was going to do, while Sir Kenneth and Eudon stood and watched.

A guest of crisp autumn wind rushed through the hall, causing the fire to leap and the candles to sputter, as a strange figure stopped in from the night.

They were wrapped in a white cloak that covered nearly everything about them, but Arthur got a sense of a slight figure, who only stood up to Sir Ector’s shoulders. The cloak was plain at first glance, but Arthur noticed that it seemed like it was made of a very good material, and what he’d originally thought were pink fringes were really pale pink flowers that were somehow sewed to the ends of the cowl. He couldn’t see the face, but he had an impression of white fabric under the coat. There was no way to see the visitor’s face, but they way that moved made Arthur think that they were young, or at least younger than Sir Ector.

There was also a strange scent to her.

Arthur didn’t like mentioning his sense of smell to most people, since everyone other than Kay found it ‘creepy’ but he could smell flowers and something else…something strange…

They were holding a strangely carved staff, or at least that what Arthur thought that it was. When he looked closer, he was able to see that it was more than that. The staff, which looked more like something of a tree branch, had grown into a curve around was looked like a metal wheel, with metal spokes that jutted out from the wood. The staff itself had had, despite the strange shape, ended in a sharp point like a spear, and at the center of the wheel was…a scabbard where a small light looking sword had been sheathed.

“Who are you!” Sir Ector demanded, “and how did you make it past the guard?”

“Heh, you’ve already forgotten me, Sir Ector?” a soft voice, but clearly feminine asked as the figure looked up at him, laughing slightly. “I’m a little disappointed. You said that I could hope for a hot meal and a bed if I needed you. Though I guess time in that soup moves a little strangely…”

Sir Ector paused.

“Wait…”

Slowly, he reached forwards, moving a little of the hood of the cloak up, and Arthur had the impression of a bright smile and…violet eyes before the hood had been dropped again.

“Lass?” Sir Ector asked, shock on his face. “You look like you’ve barely aged at all in twenty years.”

“Twenty years? That long?” the woman asked. “I thought it would have been ten at most… well, no matter, this will work better. Anyways, do you have a room, Sir Ector?”

“Always, Lass,” he said, smiling. “Though whatever mischief you’re stirring up will have to wait. There are guests here tonight.”

The woman laughed.

“Don’t worry about that. I remember some manners. I also still remember the way to the kitchens,”

“Sir Ector, who is that?” Sir Kenneth called.

“A vagabond!” the woman called back, paying no mind to station. “A persistent one.”

And she was off, moving at a speed down the hall that struck Arthur of an old familiarity before Sir Kenneth could say anything more.

“…I certainly hope I’m wrong about what she’s been doing,” Sir Ector muttered under his breath.

“Father,” Kay hissed. “Who was that?”

Sir Ector looked up and then behind him. Arthur noticed that both Sir Kenneth and Eudon were listening.

“If you want to ask, go to the kitchens,” he said softly. “Make sure that she’s fine.”

Arthur frowned, sharing a worried look with Kay as the man made his way back to the table.

“I wasn’t aware that you permitted beggars in by the front door, Ector,” Sir Kenneth said. “In my home, we ask them to come to the back where they are given their scraps. That one seemed rather bold. You should discipline her.”

Sir Ector laughed a little, as if the insult was a kind of joke.

Arthur hated this. Even though he knew Sir Ector couldn’t afford to offend Sir Kenneth, not when the man was a close ally of King Lot, who was known to take offense easily and come with an army, he still wished that there was something that could be said or done.

But there wasn’t. Sir Ector had distanced himself from court as King Uther Pendragon had gotten older and sicker, leaving him vulnerable now. Arthur had once asked why, but Sir Ector hadn’t told him, just that ‘Uther wasn’t the same man I once followed’.

And now he had to listen as this man insulted them all.

Arthur shoveled some venison stew into his mouth and tried not to think about it.

Kay elbowed him.

“Let’s head to the kitchens.”

Kay had decided that now that Arthur was his squire as well as his younger brother, that meant that Arthur had to doubly do as he was told. And be dragged into whatever Kay was interested in investigating.

“Father, I would like to retire for the evening,” Kay said. “Arthur and I will need to be awake early.”

“Yes, I expect you’ll be training for Christmas. Perhaps I’ll send Eudon after you. I’m sure he could teach your squire a few things, Sir Kay.

“I hope it will be an educational experience for everyone,” Kay said, a cold light glittering in his eyes.

After bowing once, Arthur followed Kay from the room, ignoring the further talk about King Lot’s castle and the treatment of any one desperate enough to beg from him.

It was still early, but the night was coming quicker, and already torches lit the cold grey stone walls of the castle, casting strange shadows on the wall that he ignored

“You’d better take him seriously,” Kay muttered. “Last time you only lost because you kept trying to let the guy regain his footing.”

“With our luck, he’ll probably just want to joust.”

Arthur was a terrible jouster. It wasn’t really his fault, but he was small, and while that could be an advantage on the battlefield when on foot, on horseback, it meant that he was lighter, and his thrust didn’t have the same power.

Kay was more clearly Sir Ector’s son. While both shared the same sandy colored hair, Arthur’s frame had had Sir Ector considering sending him into the priesthood for a while. It was only when he’d shown how good he was at a sword that he reconsidered that. But even now, Kay could unhorse him easily, as could anyone else.

Arthur could only hope that, at Christmas, he’d be able to hold on in the tournament until it was time to show swordplay.

“…then I swear I’ll take your place,” Kay growled. “I’m tired of playing nice for men like that. I swear if any half decent man were to claim the throne, most of the kings would ally with him just to spite Lot.”

“You think Father will swear an oath?”

Kay shook his head.

“Not yet. Honestly, I might suggest that he use that sword as an excuse. Swear loyalty to whoever draws it.”

“What if Lot does?”

Kay scowled as they reached the heavy wooden door that showed the entrance to the kitchen.

“Then some faery has a twisted sense of humor,” he muttered, pushing the door open.

That was about all faeries, but Arthur decided not to mention that.

The kitchens were warm, and a fire was burning merrily in the fireplace in a corner, but it looked like most of the servants had already eaten. It was only the hooded woman who was eating some stew, by herself at the long table set out for the staff and for food. She still hadn’t removed the hood, but looked up when they came in.

The strange staff was propped up next to her.

“Father wanted us to check on you,” Kay said smoothly. “Looks like you’ve already found the stew and the bowls.”

The woman laughed a little.

“You’re Sir Ector’s sons, right? Well, I could see him asking. I’m really fine, and I haven’t brought anything back with me, I promise.”

Somehow, the tone of that promise made Arthur a little nervous.

“Do you…usually bring things back with you?” he asked.

The woman shrugged.

“Not since I learned the good routes. Besides, I warded this place against…most kinds of trouble a long time ago.”

“Warded…” Kay muttered, but then he straightened slightly. “You’re Merlin. The Magus of Flowers.”

Merlin.

Sir Ector hadn’t talked much about Merlin, but Arthur had heard whispers about her. They called her the Magus of Flowers because it was said that when she used her powers, flowers and life bloomed around her. She was the child of a demon, some said, but Sir Ector had always hushed those whispers.

Still, stories spread.

Some said she’d helped the wicked king Vortigern and then betrayed him. Some claimed she’d fought against Vortigern from the first, and, as an infant, had tormented him while riding on a red dragon.

Some whispered that she’d had something to do with the death of Uther Pendragon’s wife and son. Though most of the people at the castle claimed that she’d tried to save the woman, but her own heartbreak and despair had killed her, and Merlin, knowing both Uther’s love for his wife and vicious temper had fled for her life.

And now…this was Merlin? Somehow…he wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but this wasn’t it.

“They’re calling me that now?” Merlin asked. “…Well, I guess I’m a little out of touch …since you’re here, would either of you mind telling me what’s been going on? I know Uther is dead, but other than that it seems like some things have changed. This castle is…quiet.”

For the first time, her tone seemed to mirror some of the worry he’d been feeling since Sir Kenneth had come.

“After Queen Igraine’s death, as well as our mother’s, Father retired from public life,” Arthur said, shrugging. “Thanks to that…well…”

“So that’s why Lot’s men are sniffing around,” she muttered. “I’d wondered. That other man…I don’t recognize him, but I was wondering why someone else would fly Lot’s colors. Looks like I’m going toned to catch up a little…”

“I’m assuming that that business in London was your doing, Merlin,” a familiar voice said.

Sir Ector stepped into the kitchen.

“…Which business?” Merlin asked.

Arthur couldn’t even see her face, and he voice hear the false innocence.

“A certain figure who placed a sword in the churchyard with the claim that the only one who could draw it was the king and who ran off with faery knights in pursuit.”

“You have no evidence that it was me. And the Lady of the Lake was going to do the same thing.”

“The Lady of the Lake…” Sir Ector sighed, placing a hand in front of his face. “Well that explains where you were… Do I need to worry about shining knights appearing in the courtyard?”

The woman shook her head.

“I specialize in running away,” she said. “They think I’m heading towards Northumberland. It’ll be at least a season until they realize I’m not there, and then it won’t matter anymore. The thing that they wanted will happen, but just different. They’ve got nothing to complain about.”

“You worry me, Lass.” Sir Ector sighed. “Kay, I’m going to need to ask you about a few things for the joust tomorrow. It seems that Sir Kenneth and Eudon want to make this a proper match. Arthur…Merlin will sleep in the tower, but that route is to close to Eudon. Take her the other way. Merlin…I’d like to welcome you properly, but I suppose the best I can do right now is ask you to stay as long as you need.”

“….There’s no better welcome I could ask for,” the woman said.

And for a second Arthur caught a hint of something in her words that he only now realized she’d been lacking: sincerity. Everything she’d said so far had been ‘right’ but it had been hollow. There was almost something genuine in her words now.

“Yes, father.” Arthur said, frowning at the figure.

Kay nodded to both and followed their father out to into the hall, leaving Merlin and Arthur together alone.

Her face was turned towards him, and Arthur shifted a little uncomfortably. What did someone say to an enchantress? Particularly one who apparently had just stolen a sword from the most powerful faery in the country.

But Merlin seemed to have decided to start the topic.

“You’re Arthur, right?”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m surprised you know my name,” he said.

“I met Kay when he was very young, but Sir Ector mentioned what he wanted to name you,” she said.

Her tone was light, but that note of falsity was there again. She seemed so calm about having lost twenty years of time while she was with the faeries, but really…Sir Ector wasn’t a young man anymore. The cook that she’d known was dead. There were probably a lot more. Somehow, just thinking about it made him feel incredibly lonely.

“How long was it for you?” he asked. “I mean, with the Lady of the Lake?”

Merlin paused, as if considering.

“I’d say about…four years,” she said. “Seasons…they don’t change in that place. Sometimes I didn’t even notice if it was day or night. I guess it all comes together into a soup of time and emotions and days and nights and seasons.”

Arthur wasn’t sure if she was being cryptic or that the place wasn’t easy to describe.

She shrugged, but Arthur wasn’t done.

“…isn’t it upsetting?” Arthur asked. “I’m sorry if this is rude but…after twenty years…”

For a moment, the figure paused, and Arthur could see her mouth dropped the usual smile. It wasn’t surprise, Arthur realized, it was more that she didn’t know what to respond with. As if she didn’t expect to see…whatever it was that Arthur was feeling.

How much of any of the emotions she’d shown had been genuine?

“…I… I’m glad more time didn’t pass,” she said. “But…I made my choice, and it was the only thing I could think of at the time. I couldn’t put your father or even some of the others I knew at risk. After all, when you like people…you don’t hurt them, right? So…I guess I’ll have to find a new place for myself and learn what’s been going on. No use dwelling on it.”

“I don’t mind answering questions,” Arthur said, smiling.

Her smile was back as well, reflecting his own, but with something else to it.

“I guess I’ll need to hang around, at least until you leave for Christmas,” she said, standing up and placing her dish beside the other dirty ones, where they would be washed up with boiling water in the morning and taking up that weird staff.

“If you’re interested, we can speak after I’m done training with Kay tomorrow.” Arthur said as they walked down the hall.

“I’d like to see that. That man with the big nose and his squinty eyed squire will be there too right? I’m curious to see what Lot dragged up,” Merlin said.

They slipped back the main hallway into a small side hall, where a smaller, servant’s staircase was.

“I’m sorry,” Arthur said. “I didn’t…”

Merlin shook her head.

“The less he knows the better,” she said, but paused as she placed a foot on the stairs.

“You’re not like how how envisioned you, Arthur,” she said.

Arthur frowned.

“What…”

“If you keep at it, I might start pinning some hopes on you. Good night!”

And with that she’s rushed up the stairs, leaving him standing and looking up at her, frowning in confusion.


	2. The Joust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small joust takes place, power is discovered. Fortune's Wheel turns.

Morning came with a mix of confusion and anticipation. Jousts were something that everyone tended to look forwards to, and while this was, mostly, just a quick taste of the Christmas tournament, it was also a way for the squires to test one another, and for the knights to get a first glance of what they might find themselves fighting.

Arthur was up early and decided to make his way down to the kitchens. As he passed the stairs that Merlin had headed up the night before, Arthur couldn’t help but glance up the spiral towards the tower. The door was closed, as usual, but there was no sign of anything strange. No lights shown, and there was no sign that the tower was being used at all, let alone by a magic user.

Arthur knew that he was sort of acting like a curious child, but…well…he _was_ curious. Still, he didn’t linger, but headed down to the kitchens, hoping to reach there before the old Cook was awake and was able to drive him away.

While breaking the fast in the hall with the others was usually the best way to do things, honestly…Arthur just didn’t really want to see Sir Kenneth or Eudon before the match. Besides, he felt a little embarrassed by just how hungry he’d get. When he was younger, people had laughed it off as being part of being a boy, but now, Arthur would likely be knighted himself at Christmas, and had served under his brother for the better part of a few years, and was preparing to seek his own fortune.

He wasn’t a boy anymore, yet he still ate as if had starved for weeks.

The kitchens were quiet as he walked in, and Arthur sighed a little in relief, but he frowned as he noticed that someone had started a fire in one of the ovens and fresh bread was cooking.

“Morning” often meant almost noon, particularly when a joust was being done, and the Servants knew it.

While they would be up soon, this was far too early. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, but it looked like someone had been up for a while now.

The side door that lead outside opened.

The still cloaked Merlin stepped in, holding a small basket. A breath of cold autumn air came with her and she shivered slightly. She stopped for a moment, as if not expecting him, but then seemed to decide that he wasn’t worth stopping for and stepped in.

“Um…good morning, Merlin,” Arthur said, watching as she moved to the oven.

“Morning!” she said. “You’re an early riser.”

“Oh, I was was…hungry,” Arthur said. “…What about you?” he asked.

“I wanted to be up before the cook to make this,” Merlin said, as she used the wooden peel to take out a large, lumpy loaf of dark bread from the oven, fanning it with one sleeve of her cloak.

While it wasn’t burnt, it looked…heavy. As if someone had just dumped the ingredients and pounded for a while until it was something that looked like dough. Merlin didn’t seem to notice though, since she was still fanning it and looking around for something.

“Does the cook still keep the knife in the small cupboard?” Merlin asked.

“…I think so?” Arthur said. “What…what is that for?”

“…This is for Sister Adhan,” she said as if it was obvious. “I wasn’t going to wake her up when I first got here, and…I wanted to have a present for her… I wanted things to be cut thought.”

She trialed off, for a moment he could see that lack of certainty of what emotion to show, but Arthur was more confused.

Merlin knew Sister Adhan?

Sister Adhan was his and Kay’s teacher. She’d lived with Sir Ector for as long as Arthur could remember. When he’d asked as a child. Sir Ector had said she had come to stay with them after her nunnery had been attacked by the Norse. While many nuns had fled further inland, Sir Adhan had been too injured to travel far, and she had decided to remain on Sir Ector’s land, where she helped Father Ignus keep the small chapel on the estate and ran a school where she taught the younger children a few letters. He’d once heard the cook mention to a maid that she was a princess, but Arthur wasn’t sure he believed that.

Wouldn’t her family have come for her if that was true?

Rapid steps down the hall made both of them jump, and Merlin turned away suddenly, stepping quickly back to the door.

“Good luck!” she said before closing the door just before Kay stepped in.

Arthur had been expecting the Cook, a large man who probably would have been a knight if he’d been from the right family, and had terrified him since he was a child, but Kay was in many ways worse. Particularly in the early morning.

Kay wasn’t normally this early of a riser, but he was there now, arms crossed.

“Arthur. Good,” he said. “We’re going to start preparing now. Don’t worry about breakfast. Father’s already spoken to the servants; we’ll have something light in an hour. Plenty of time for you to work on your strategy for this joust.”

“Other than not getting knocked off?” Arthur asked.

Kay scowled at him.

“I’m sorry, but…”

They turned a corner towards the outside. Not the side door that Merlin had vanished out of, but another door closer to the stables.

“I know. The horses don’t like you, and you’re far better at a sword,” Kay said. “I’ve been considering that. Eudon is going to insist on a proper joust. As such, it would be better for you to allow him to unhorse you.”

Arthur paused as Kay opened the door.

Outside, the morning was cloudy, with only a little bit of light that had managed to break through. A mist hung everywhere, bringing with it the wet smell of leaves and a chill that promised snow would be coming soon. The Harvest was almost over, and it was nearly St Martin’s day, when the Advent fast would begin. Still, there were still a few people and preparing to bring in the last of the harvest.

Arthur paused, glancing towards that stables and the

Sir Ector’s land was not necessarily the best, but it was prosperous enough for the people to be at least somewhat comfortable. At least it was better than some that Arthur had heard of. Sir Ector didn’t tax the people anymore than was necessary, and when the year was bad or the winter long, he’d be the first to bring out his personal store, so people were in high spirits.

“If he unhorses me, I still have to fight him with the horse,” Arthur pointed out.

“That horse won’t come near you,” Kay said, smirking.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Horses hated Arthur. He wasn’t sure why, but it seemed that the hardest part of his training with his brother had been forcing a horse to take him. Wearing the armor didn’t really bother him, even though, while he was tall, he was slighter than her brother or Sir Ector. Swordplay was something that he’d excelled at, but horses…

And being able to ride a horse was what would make him a knight.

They’d been looking for a way around this, at least so that the Christmas Tournament would go smoothly enough.

“Besides, Eudon’s been boasting of his sword play for a while,” Kay said. “He’s going to want to win every way he can. Even if this isn’t the main fight.”

“What are you going to do?”

Kay shrugged.

“Fight Sir Kenneth and win,” he said, smiling. “Just to make sure that King Lot has a taste that the sons of Sir Ector aren’t to be taken so lightly.”

* * *

Jousting took a great deal of perpetration. While the horses didn’t need armor, they still needed the caparison with Sir Ector’s crest, as well as the chamfron over the head to protect them from a stray lance.

Arthur had to help Kay put on his armor and then get his own armor on. That was probably the easiest part for him. Arthur might not look like it, but he was strong. Still it was time consuming. Sir Ector stepped in when Arthur was finishing getting Kay’s breastplate on.

“I see you two are nearly done,” he said, smiling as he paused. “I want you to know, not to worry about Sir Kenneth, or Eudon. You both have nothing to prove, at least not to me.”

“We’ll win, father,” Kay said, “Maybe it won’t change you, but I want to see them stop with their sneers and their jabs. I wouldn’t be surprise if they were complaining about the bread next.”

Sir Ector laughed.

“Well, they did complain that the bread wasn’t quiet fine enough for their refined taste. Though I think that’s more because that the cook didn’t realize that someone had switched the finer bread with the more common kind …Arthur..”

Arthur shock his head.

“I haven’t eaten anything this morning.”

Sir Ector sighed.

“Did you by chance see our guest?”

“…Merlin was making bread. She said it was for Sister Adhan?”

His father ran a hand through his hair.

“I should have known. She never changes. I’ll speak to Sister Adhan that Merlin still is holding onto her grudge against King Lot and his followers.”

“…You mean to say she used all the flour?” Kay asked.

“No, she merely switched the bread. Our better bread was where the servants stock was usually, and no one thought to check before serving it,” Sir Ector said. “It’s her notion of a prank to play on King Lot’s men. There was no harm done, but I wanted to know if this was a mistake or one of Merlin’s pranks.”

And she’d known she could get away with it since everyone thought they were unrefined to start with, Arthur realized. They hadn’t even taken offense, because they expected nothing more. It was honestly depressing. Maybe in another house she’d have been thrown out, but there hadn’t even been any humiliation. Just a few small stones in the bread that no one would notice. Normally, they wouldn’t have even noticed the difference.

He even understood why Sir Ector wouldn’t be furious. It wasn’t as if anything had been hurt. Still…he didn’t want that.

He wanted to prove himself, not resort to tricks.

“It doesn’t matter,” Arthur finally said. “Let’s finish preparation. No matter what they think, we can still win.”

Kay grinned, nodding as Arthur finished putting on his own armor.

The practice joust would be held in a clearing outside the castle, after all Sir Ector didn’t have the money for a true field for it, that was something only found in the cities or in places like King Lot’s castle. Still, word had spread and several people had already gathered.

Arthur recognized a few servants, as well as people from the surrounding houses. As he looked around, he noticed that the cloaked figure of Merlin was also there, accompanied by Sister Adhan.

Sir Kenneth and Eudon were waiting, both in armor, leading chargers.

“I was hoping that you were merely preparing,” Sir Kenneth said. “It would be a shame to disappoint everyone gathered here!”

“Of course,” Kay said. “We get so few jousts here, so the people are excited to see something so novel. Regardless of what happens, we should remember that we set an example for this people.”

Sir Kenneth laughed.

“As I was thinking. You show some wisdom. I do hope you’ll consider the offer come Christmas, I will make sure to recount whatever skill you show today as well.”

Kay was setting a trap. While Kay was good with a lance, he was better with words.

“Let’s make the game a little more fun,” Kay said, still smiling. “Let us permit our squires to begin. After all, why make them fight in our shadow?”

Sir Kenneth made a thoughtful noise, but then nodded.

“Very well, it will be an interesting beginning,” he said. “Eudon!”

Eudon nodded, bowing once to his lord and then turning back to his where several lances were waiting.

“This is purely for sport,” Sir Kenneth said. “Consider this practice for the tournament, where you will show that you are able to be true knights, able to bear arms and fight. You might find yourself facing one another, so this is the time for you to consider what you might need to improve on in the coming years.”

He was looking at Arthur.

“Now, you’ll begin with lancing. One someone falls off his horse, the other should join him, so that you both have the chance to fight with swords.

Kay was grinning in the background.

This was exactly what he’d been hoping for.

Arthur nodded, not sure what to say, and stepped towards his charger, a stallion called Margh who was the most used to Arthur of the horses. Still, Margh nervously stepped away from him, snorting and rolling his eyes. Even when Arthur stroked his nose like Kay did to his horse, Gwyneu, but while he got the horse to stop shying away, it still trembled as Arthur got on him, and stood still as Arthur tried to nudge it forward.

Finally after a lot of pushing, the thing finally took tentative steps towards the flat expanse where Eudon was waiting, already on his charger.

“You sure you’re ready for this?” Eudon asked, grinning. “I’m sure you can stop if you…er… _horse_ is scared.”

Arthur frowned.

“That’s not necessary,” he said stiffly. “If I lose, then it’s my loss, and I’ll accept it, but if I backed down from this, I should withdraw my request for knighthood and enter the Church.”

Sir Kenneth at least seemed pleased with that, since he nodded once.

“You may begin,” he said.

Kay nodded as well, keeping his eyes on Arthur.

Eudon took off, his horse thundering down the field as the crowd started to cheer, and Arthur nudged Margh forwards. This was always a tricky thing. Sometimes, the horse would stay still, trembling as if it thought if it stayed still, he’d forget he was sitting on it and find something else to do, but other times, they’d run.

This time, Margh dashed off to the roar of cheers as if his life depended on it. Arthur steadied the reigns with one hand while adjusting his lance like he’d been practicing. If he didn’t shake them or let the horse know that he was there!

Arthur smiled, feeling, for once the horse working with him, running as he leaned forwards, preparing to engage, as something in his blood felt like it was on fire-

The lances slid off of one another almost harmlessly. Kay might have told Arthur to let Eudon unhorse him, but he wasn’t going to go down so easily!

Arthur took the reigns harder, pulling them so that Margh would turn, but the second that the horse felt something around it, and seemed to come back to who was there, he jerked, trying to keep running in the same direction, even as Arthur was leading him around. For a second the horse seemed to struggle, but then it did the worst thing it could: it bucked, even as it turned to run back.

Arthur was barely able to hold on as the horse swerved, and he wasn’t able to ready his lance before he felt the pressure from Eudon’s forcing him from Margh, who kept running as if Arthur was hot in pursuit. For some reason, his mind had the ability to process pity for the groom before he hit the ground.

“First Round goes to Eudon!” someone called.

There was a cheer, but it didn’t seem so loud as the one when they had started. Maybe it was because he was still somewhat dazed, even as he managed to his feet, drawing his sword.

Eudon paused, looking for a second like he’d dearly like to keep the fight going on horseback, but dismounted, passing the reigns to a Servant who had come running up. He was lucky. Someone else had had to go running off after Arthur’s horse.

“I suppose this is going to be over fast then,” Eudon said, smiling.

He thought he’d already won.

“Maybe,” Arthur muttered.

Arthur’s sword met Eudon’s with a harsh clang, and Arthur through his weight into his thrust, forcing Eudon back and grinning. With Eudon falling back, Arthur took the advantage, rushing forwards and swinging his sword. The form was open and lose, but it didn’t matter.

Kay was a more dangerous enemy. And Kay tended to talk during the battle and confuse him with weird half logic about how he couldn’t win because he wasn’t fighting right or something.

This was different.

Eudon swung forwards trying to force Arthur back, but Arthur pushed him back, swing quickly and breaking through his block, but Eudon managed to get a thrust in and Arthur jumped back, ignoring the weight of his armor.

The cheers were sounding again. This time louder and more excited than before as Arthur braced himself to charge.

Eudon did the same, bracing himself and raising his sword.

“You know, Arthur, you’re better than I thought,” he said, smiling.

“You’re good too,” Arthur said.

“It’s not to late to stop, and not humiliate your family.”

Arthur stiffened.

“Even if I lost…that wouldn’t humiliate them!” he said. “What would humiliate them would be to back down. I already said I wouldn’t quit, if you’re so sure you’ll win, then prove your power!’

Arthur braced himself, reading his own sword for another change. He wasn’t going to lose! Even if the horse didn’t work. He was going to show both of them that his father wasn’t some worthless old knight because he hadn’t wanted to stay and play politics with them, and that he and Kay weren’t just some pair of country bumkins.

There was as strange feeling of head in his legs but he ignored it as he jumped forwards, but…suddenly, he was on top of Eudon, baring down on him with a blow that caused him to fall to the ground as his sword went flying.

For a second, Arthur’s vision was blurred, but when it cleared, he was standing, sword at Eudon’s chest, breathing hard. Everything was silent. The only sound was a wind that had started up, blowing from behind him over the grass. Eudon’s eyes were wide and shocked, as he clearly tried to understand what just happened.

“What…how…”

Arthur didn’t even know.

“Do you yield?” he asked.

He had to keep up the joust. As if nothing happened…

“What did you-”

“Do you?”

Eudon hesitated and looked away.

It was over.

Arthur lowered his sword, walking away, as he heard Eudon camber to his feet in a clatter of metal and saw Sir Kenneth’s shocked face and Kay’s pleased one.

“The victory is Arthur’s!” Kay called as the people around them cheered, and Eudon’s footsteps ran up behind him.

“How…” he heard Sir Kenneth mutter, but then he stiffened. “Eudon!”

“I didn’t yield!”

That was all the warning that Arthur had. He turned just as something hard hit him in the head with enough force to send him to his knees, and he tasted blood and saw the shine of metal.

Vaguely, he realized he was lying down as sound erupted around him.

Stars danced in front of Arthur’s eyes, and a strange ringing was in in ears. Someone was yelling something, but Arthur couldn’t focus enough on the voice to know what was being said or who was yelling. All he knew was that he hurt, and he wanted to sleep and…

“Stop it!” someone yelled.

A warm pink light shown from all around him, and Arthur smelled something sweet and fresh.

When he opened his eyes, his vision was starting to clear.

Maybe he was dying…

There was a woman above him.

Two large violet eyes were starting at him, and Arthur could see her pale face, framed by long, silver hair that seemed to fluff around her like down, cascading down her back and further. In the light, even with no sun, it looked like silver rainbows seemed to shimmer within it, as if he was looking at crystal, or maybe magic. She was speaking quickly, saying something that didn’t make any sense to him but as she spoke he felt power coming from all around her.

He hadn’t thought that an angel could be that beautiful.

A hand that was on his head jerked back, and suddenly, the woman had whipped around, still chanting as the white cloak whipped around her as suddenly she’d used a staff to block something. A very familiar…strange…staff.

Merlin.

Arthur shook his head as his senses returned, but when he tried to sit up, someone forced him down into…flowers? He was surrounded by blooming pink flowers that were glowing brightly. As he breathed in the scent the pain in his head lessened and his sight and thoughts grew clearer and clearer.

“Pray she didn’t hear that angel comment,” Kay’s voice said.

Eudon rushed forwards, attacking the staff just as Merlin drew the sword from the scabbard that it held, stumbling as she spoke. There was a sudden faint spark over his heard and, just for a second, he felt something strange almost like a tread tightening, but it was gone in a second, even as Merlin gasped suddenly, but still blocked and sent an attack Eudon’s way, her blade glittering with blue power.

She was smiling, but her eyes seemed completely distant.

“If you drop your sword now, I’ll just tell this as an embarrassing story when you’re old,” she said.

“I-“

“Eudon, stop!”

“Sir Kenneth was suddenly in front of his squire.

“There’s no reason to interfere, Merlin!” he said. “The joust wasn’t finished. Eudon didn’t yield. It was Arthur’s mistake for turning away. Before making sure.”

“Maybe, but can you really call that a victory as a knight? I thought you were supposed to care about honor and justice. Not just ‘winning’,” Merlin said. “Or has King Lot changed that much while I was away?”

Sir Kenneth stopped, taking a breath, as Sir Ector and the others came, but he wasn’t happy looking.

“That display of power was your doing. I know it. I refuse to accept a victory won through your trickery!”

“And I won’t accept a victory won through attacking an opponent whose back was turned!” Kay snapped. “What kind of display does this make for those around us!”

Sir Kenneth stopped, looking around at the others, villagers and townsfolk, but also Father Ignus and Sister Adhan were there as well. Arthur could practically see the wheels moving his head with a savage satisfaction that felt almost foreign to him.

He’d mentioned to Kay that they must set a good example. Eudon had attacked an opponent that had showed mercy while his back was turned. Everyone had seen it. If he justified Eudon now, what did that say for him or for King Lot. Even if Merlin had decided to cheat that didn’t change anything.

He signed.

“Eudon…you acted wrongly,” he said, sighing. “Even if this enchantress played favorites, you should have waited until he turned to you again and declared your intention. Such behavior that you made…is not befitting of a knight… As such…I cannot in good conscience allow you to participate in the Christmas tournament. Your knighting will wait until Easter.”

Eudon looked stricken, turning from his knight to Arthur and Kay and Sir Ector.

“But…but…that woman…”

“Did you ask Merlin to aid you?” Sir Kenneth asked, as if knowing the answer already.

“No,” Arthur said, keeping his voice steady.

For some reason…the fact that they weren’t accepting that he won with his own power was worse than losing. Had Merlin helped. The woman was had sheathed her sword and was learning on his staff, not bothering to put her hood up and watching with a faint smile.

“Let us declare this joust undecided,” Sir Ector said. “Now, Sir Kenneth, will you continue or would you wish for some other amusement.”

“…While the thought of testing a new knight is pleasant, I cannot be sure that he will not have…unasked for aid.”

Merlin smiled sweetly at him, but then paused, frowning a little, as if confused about something as he turned back.

“Let us put this nasty business behind us. We will meet for a true joust on Christmas, where nothing will be able to interfere from our true skill. Sir Kay, you’ve claimed some skill in hunting. Let us have a test in that at least.”

Kay nodded though he still looked annoyed. He’d probably been looking forwards to his fight, but maybe it was for the best.

“It’s still early at least. We should have the time to find at least a few deer,” Kay nodded. “Arthur help me change. You’ll be coming with me as well.”

He turned, not noticing, or maybe not watching Eudon and Sir Kenneth’s hushed conversation, but Arthur didn’t follow like usual. He turned around looking at Merlin, who looked had already turned to lean over the flowers that she’d summoned. She was still frowning. Violet eyes moving across the field as if looking for something in particular.

“Did you help?” he asked quickly.

He wasn’t sure how to broach this, or his anger if she had, but he had to know for sure.

“Nope,” Merlin said, turning around to look at him with a smile. “That was completely and totally your power. You surprised me again. I was wondering about a few things, but nothing this good.”

“Oh,” Arthur breathed a sigh, not knowing why, but being incredibly released that this hadn’t just been her helping him win. “Thank you, for helping me.”

Merlin blinked at him.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well…um…I mean…”

Merlin laughed, a somewhat nerve wracking grin coming onto her face.

“You’re fun when you’re flustered. I’ll have to help you more often. Good luck on your deer hunt. You’re shaping up to be all kinds of new surprises!”

She walked briskly off, only once looking back, and Arthur turned to follow her brother. Yet, even as he walked, one thing was eating at the back of his mind. Merlin had told him she hadn’t helped and somehow…he believed her. She might not like Sir Kenneth, but…she seemed more the type to show off her power.

But if she hadn’t helped him…what had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been looking forwards to getting this out for a while! So, I have here one major deviation from Fate Merlin, and I'm looking forwards to expanding on it. It's fun to do this, since so much of my research into the Middle Ages is coming into play. 
> 
> So, one note. I know this is sort of anachronistic as far as culture, but that's sort of the story, and I'm not going to worry too much about it. Some of the rules around knighthood and jousting as a little different than normal, but hey, this is a slightly different society, and there are some things I'd rather simplify.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or visit me at https://pryotra.tumblr.com/
> 
> Note: a caparison is the skirt that horses wore in jousts. The chamfron is the armored head piece.


	3. A Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man comes with terrible news, and Arthur and Merlin bring down a wall.

The hunt took far too long. Arthur had been on foot with Eudon while Kay and Kenneth had ridden. Eudon had been giving him ugly looks the whole time, so Arthur decided it would be best to keep himself quiet after what had happened.

And honestly, he’d had a lot to think about anyways.

It was so bad that he actually nearly missed a deer that had been well within his normal range of being able to notice.

Kenneth had spent the time both praising King Lot’s skill at hunting and occasionally dropping hints about how they should avoid permitting ‘certain people’ from staying so that ‘misunderstandings’ didn’t happen, particularly as Lot was likely going to be King of all of Britain.

“That woman, for instance.” Kenneth had said. “While I am aware your father, like many, would open your doors to her given her past with the late king, it might be best for you to avoid such things, Kay. She’s been missing for twenty years, and truly it was only a chance that I knew her. A creature like her, born of an incubus and a woman…well. She’ll take advantage of anyone she can… And there are the rumors of her, even at a young age, seducing the men of court. King Lot has made a resolution that he wouldn’t open his doors to that woman should she return. I suppose that’s why she came to you. She assumed you wouldn’t know. Even her meddling with the joust though…our families feuding over something foolish does sound like something she’d find funny.”

Had Merlin lied to him?

He couldn’t believe that.

As much as the thought made him unsure, whatever had happened…he knew that that had been him. He’d felt _something_ rising in him during that fight. Magic placed on him would feel different. Like a cloak that covered him, rather than his own blood feeling hot as it coursed through him, singing in his ears.

But he wasn’t sure about the rest of it. Merlin didn’t _seem_ as bad as Kenneth made her seem, and he had little reason to actually believe the man, but she had also stolen something from the Faeries, and there was something well…off…about nearly every emotion that she was showing.

Maybe he was overthinking things, but it was hard to concentrate on the hunt, even when normally, regardless of the company, Arthur would have enjoyed himself. He liked hunting. It was fun to be able to bring things back to everyone, and test his skills like this.

Besides, it was one of the times when his weird sense of smell and ability to just…guess…were things were came in handy.

On returning, Sir Ector was waiting for them, a grim look on his face with a messenger.

He was young, maybe only a little older than Arthur, and he was pale, looking between all of them with a tired, hunted look. He smelled like the sea, and something else, something with a strange taint that made some part of his stomach clench.

“You’re back,” Sir Ector said, looking like he was ready to sigh in relief. “I’m glad.”

There was a note of worry in his face that made Arthur tense.

Sir Ector didn’t normally look so serious. The last time that Arthur could recall was a few winters back, when he’d just started as a squire rather than a page, and a large boar had attacked in the winter. The thing had killed three people before he and Kay had managed to track it.

Kay had the tusks still for some reason or other.

With a frown, Arthur followed Kay and their father into the main hall, where Sir Ector turned around, looking at the messenger.

“You can tell them what you told me,” he said, still frowning.

The man nodded.

“Thank you, Sir Knight. I’ve come from Ynys Mon.”

“The island?” Kay asked. “When I was there last, you seemed peaceful. At least the Norse had not raided you recently.”

“Yes. We’ve been fortunate being spared the Norse…lately… I suppose they’ve gotten bored with raiding small towns. But we’ve had other problems. Lately, the Wild Hunt…it’s been over the skies of some of the villages for a week. Already two children have been taken. But…the worst thing is the beast.”

“Beast?” Arthur asked, glancing at Kay.

The man nodded.

“It’s…enormous. We’ve only caught glimpses of it so far, but it’s been attacking homes and towns on the island. All they’ve been able to see is that it’s large and white, and that it always seems to be just slightly stronger or faster than them. We’ve been trying to rally as many people possible to come to our aid, but so far…”

No one would come.

Ynys Mon was a small island, one that only had some trade in fishing, and at a time when everyone seemed to be more worried about who their allies were and who would be king… places like Ynys Mon wouldn’t even be noticed.

“The Wild Hunt?” Kay was frowning. “They never appear in one place for so long.”

“It sounds like someone angered the faeries.” Eudon muttered. “What does that have to do with us?”

“Please, do not use that name!” the messenger hissed. “I’m sure that they’ve followed me here!”

“There’s nothing here,” Sir Ector said, his voice calm. “This place was warded against them a very long time ago.”

Arthur looked at Sir Ector. His father had never mentioned that. Maybe that was one of the things only Kay knew? He didn’t seem too surprised, and as the heir, there were secrets about the castle that only he and Sir Ector would know.

Wards against the Fae would have to be one of those.

The messenger took a breath, closes his eyes.

“I apologize…it has been three days… I’ve come to beg for aid,” he said, bowing. “Brave knights, our island is not powerful, but we will pay whatever we can… Can you kill the monster that’s been plaguing us?”

Arthur looked at Kay, not even bothering to see what the other two were doing. Kay had his arms crossed and a frown.

“You want us to kill the beast?”

“Yes. Perhaps that will make the Hunt move on,” he said. “We can only hope.”

It was a risky hope. Killing the thing might just made the Fae made that their toy had been broken, but Arthur could see the desperation. There wasn’t much choice, and regardless, if the Fae did get angry, it would be at them, rather than the town, and that was something Arthur was more than happy to help with.

“And how much do you have ready to pay?” Eudon asked.

Arthur’s head snapped towards the young man. He was watching the messenger with a considering look, and while Sir Kenneth looked somewhat taken aback, he didn’t say anything to rebuke him.

“I-we have six roman coins…” Arthur found himself digging his nails into the table at the sound of the defeat in the man’s voice. “We had been hoping to pay in items as well…we work hard…and-”

“Six? Do you think we come from some rural-”

“Arthur. Be ready. We leave at dawn. Ynys Mon is three days from Caer Cynyr, but if we start early and ride hard, we might make it in two. We don’t require payment,” Kay said, sitting up. “If you give us a place to sleep, we will do what we can.”

“…Sir knight…” the messenger’s relief visible.

Kay smiled a little, but Arthur noticed the teeth in the look and was glad of it.

“We’re glad to be able to help,” Arthur said. “You’ll probably need that money soon.”

Technically, as a squire, Arthur shouldn’t be talking, and he knew that anyone but Kay would have been furious, but Kay was too busy smiling at Kenneth innocently to say anything.

Kenneth cleared his throat.

“I agree,” he said. “We will ask…nothing…of you in return for this favor.”

At least not while he was facing Arthur and Kay and Sir Ector.

The messenger bowed his head, and Arthur heard a soft sigh from him that sounded like he’d been holding in a breath the whole time.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “We’ll always remember this.”

The silence after that was strangely uncomfortable, until finally Kenneth cleared his throat again.

“We will leave immediately,” Sir Kenneth said. “There’s a hermit who lives a few miles from here, if we ride hard, we’ll reach him before dark. At least that way, we’ll be able to provide help as soon as possible.”

Some terrible part of Arthur wanted to make sure that they _didn’t_ reach the place first, but… 

“If that’s your will, Sir Kenneth, I know I won’t stop you, but…” Sir Ector was frowning.

“There are no complaints against you or your hall,” he said. “Or your sons, and I will tell King Lot as much. It would merely be best for us to arrive quickly and as we are already prepared…”

There was something off about his words that made Arthur worry that he was planning to just come and demand tribute early, but he hoped he was wrong.

“We will be waiting for you, Sir Kay,” the man said, standing up. “Eudon, come, if we ride hard we should make good time.”

He turned quickly, leaving the hall with Eudon behind him, and the messenger watching after with some worry.

“The Hunt has been seen by ships close to the island….I was hoping you would come together…” he said, but Sir Ector gripped his arm.

“Do not fear for Kenneth,” Ector said, shaking his head. “I remember him from his days of serving the late king. He’s a strong man, and one with enough good sense to have cold iron prepared for something like this. Come into the Hall, we can have you seated with food as you tell us more.”

Kay nodded, but he seemed more distracted.

“What can you tell us about the Hunt? Do you know who is leading it?”

“No, …they appeared a few weeks ago, raging and looking for someone. At first we assumed that they’d move on. They always do, but they’ve stayed. Every night they’ve been raging through the forests, screaming out something over and over again, as if determined to find it, or maybe call it. At the same time, the beast started appearing. The fishermen started to notice that there was something tearing through their nets, and clawmarks started appearing on the building. Now a young man, Wynn, went out and never came back, and people have seen signs of it. It and the hunt must be connected, but…”

“There hasn’t been anything done or offense,” Kay muttered.

The messenger nodded.

“Wait,” Arthur said softly. “You mentioned that the hunt was calling someone?”

The man nodded.

“Yes. ‘Merlin Amyrs’,” he said. “They’re calling for ‘Merlin Amyrs’.”

* * *

After that, there was no choice but to track down Merlin, and hope that she was still in Caer Cynyr town and hadn’t decided to go somewhere by herself.

Caer Cynyr was the name of the castle where Sir Ector lived, but most people would use the name for the town, the castle and sometimes the old Roman fort that sat in ruins nearby, burned after Vortigern’s forces had come by and never fully rebuilt.

Given the location, the fort didn’t much matter anymore, though Arthur, when he was a child, had really liked exploring the ruin, imagining who had been there before him, and even now, he sometimes liked to go up there to think. He liked high places.

The town was small but did well. While it was nothing like what Arthur had heard about places like London, it was lively and peaceful, being too far from any norse raids and not really valuable for other knights to want. Honestly, Arthur was going to miss it when he began his own travels.

Merlin was in the Caer Cynyr town, in the village green where the mock joust had taken place. She seemed to have managed to get herself surrounded by a small group of people and seemed to be selling something.

Her hood was still down, and she seemed to be taking small things out of her sleeved robe, showing it to a group of women who had settled around her, talking quietly.

The messenger, named Ifan as Arthur had learned on the way, stopped in surprise at the sight of her.

“So she really is back,” he muttered. “I saw her once as a child.”

“Merlin,” Sir Ector called, motioning her forward. “I’m surprised you weren’t waiting for us.”

The group of women moved back, and Arthur noticed that some of them were holding small phials to themselves.

“I thought I might as well sell a little bit while I waited,” Merlin said. “And Kenneth loitered around the front for a while to see if he could listen to more. He’s not going to make it to that hermit before dark.”

Sir Ector sighed.

“I take it with your foresight, you know what’s been said?”

Merlin smiled.

“I could see most of it,” she said, nodding once to Ifan. “I remember Ynys Mon. Is that old man with the scar in the shape of a heart still alive?”

“….No, Magus,” he said softly. “My grandfather died three months ago.”

Merlin blinked once.

“I’m very sorry,” she said, but the words just sounded automatic.

Every instinct Arthur had was telling him there was nothing behind those words, not even surprise.

Her face might have lost its smile, but it was back the second she was looking at Ector. While Arthur didn’t really like what Sir Kenneth said…this was something…strange about Merlin, and it was beyond having been with the Faeries.

“If the Wild Hunt are looking for me, then it’s best to meet with them. I might as well come and see what Gwyn wants if they’re going to raise a fuss.... Unleashing a Beast of all things…”

She was frowning, now, actually seeming worried but then that troubled look appeared again, and she shook her head.

But that wasn’t something that Arthur was watching too closely. Rather, he was watching the response of the people. There eyes darted from Merlin to Sir Ector, and whispers were starting.

“The Wild Hunt? Are they near? Did they follow you?”

“They’re calling for you because of what you stole, aren’t they?” Arthur asked softly.

He didn’t want to accuse her, but also needed to know. Besides, some part of him wanted to know if this was just some suffering brought on innocent people because Merlin had decided to steal from the Faeries for no reason.

“Probably,” Merlin nodded. “That’s why I’m coming and taking responsibility. Though Gywn ap Nudd is no friend of the Lady of the Lake. She must have promised him something good for him to have come and stayed. Either way it’s better for everyone if I’m there to show them that I don’t even have the thing anymore, and then they can stew over how to get it out of London’s Churchyard.”

The Fae couldn’t set foot on hallowed ground. Arthur remembered from Sister Adhan’s stories. Apparently, incubus father or not, Merlin didn’t have that problem.

Somehow…Arthur felt a little better with that knowledge, but not much.

“Sir Ector, if the Wild Hunt has appeared…could some of the Fae have followed the messenger?” Agnes, the village midwife, asked, giving a worried look to Ifen. “If that the case…”

Fear, sharp and acrid, started to run through the crowd as whispers started of stolen children and terrible sicknesses. Of men struck down and forever sleeping for daring to hunt the wrong deer. Of music that would make you dance until you died and curses given for an imagined slight.

“That’s not a thing for anyone to worry about!” Merlin’s cheerful voice rang out.

She stepped forwards, smiling brightly.

“The Wild Hunt and its followers are dangerous, but with the right preparations, it’s not too hard to make sure your houses and families are safe. You all know about iron, obviously, and to make sure to place it above children’s cradles, am I right?”

Arthur let out a sigh, smiling a little. Someone who had been with the Fae as long as her would know at least a few kinds of ways to avoid them.

“Of course, Magus,” Agnes said. “But that only keeps them from being stolen. What can we do if one decides to slip in, or tries to take one of the older children?”

Merlin nodded, her gentle smile never vanishing.

“There are ways for that as well,” she said. “Like this….”

She fished into her robes, holding out a small crystal, with a pink flower incased inside of it. “I made it myself, using…well…these.”

She guested behind her at the small trail of pink flowers that Arthur just now had noticed were starting to spring up where she had been, regardless of the winter season. They looked like they were wilting quickly, but the fact that they were there at all…

“They have some healing and protective properties, so I like to put them in crystal since that enhances their abilities!” Merlin continued. “They’re also quite useful against the Fae, I’m completely happy to let you all have some for yourself and your neighbors…for only a few copper pieces! I also accept cloth!”

What.

Merlin, still smiling, had managed to bring out a handful more crystals, each with a pressed flower inside of it, as the women crowded around her, grabbing the crystals quickly so that in only a few seconds, she was alone with a small stack of coins in her hands in the place of the crystals that the women were new tucking away.

She was lying. Arthur could smell those flowers…they weren’t special. It wasn’t like that magic that she’d used before with him.

She was actually standing there, noting their fear and taking advantage of it to make herself a few more coin with a smile on her face. Maybe it was the fact that Eudon and Sir Kenneth had just done the same thing. Maybe it was just how _wrong_ it was that she was doing this, he didn’t know, but while his brother and father just seemed more annoyed than anything else, Arthur balled his hands into fists, walking up to her.

“What are you doing?!” he asked, keeping his voice as quiet as he could, but that same feeling as before was all around him. “Don’t you know that those families only make a little extra from their own private work?”

For the most part, people in Caer Cynyr lived off of what they grew or made themselves. There were rare cases were a peddler came through, but for the most part, only a few copper coins ended up being made. Those coins likely represented close to everything.

And she’d just lied to them to get them.

“If they want to give me money, isn’t that their choice?” Merlin asked.

Nothing in her stance or mood had changed. She honestly didn’t care who suffered for this, did she?

“I guess Sir Kenneth _was_ right about you,” he said softly. “You really do just take advantage of everyone around you, don’t you?”

It was too far, and he knew it. He should even be grateful for the fact that she might have saved his life, but the idea of Agnes and the others, and their being so relieved over something that wasn’t even _real…_

Merlin continued to smile, but…just for a second, he thought he saw a flicker of something, just as it grew wider.

“Yes. That’s right,” she said, that same look on her face. “I use people.”

For some reason, when faced with that expression, the only thing Arthur could do after that was turn around and walk back to the castle.

* * *

The night dragged.

Arthur knew that he was in the wrong, and that technically she hadn’t done anything wrong… but he didn’t seek her out, and she wasn’t even there to seek out.

When they had reached home as well, Kay didn’t seem particularly upset about Arthur’s small spat with Merlin, though Sir Ector seemed…unhappy. That bothered him more than rage, honestly. He hated disappointing his father.

Arthur looked at his empty plate. While he’d been given the same amount as his father and brother, he was still hungry, but right now didn’t want to admit it.

“You’re not wrong, Arthur,” he’d said at dinner. “I just wish things had not resulted in that so quickly. Not before a quest. It isn’t good for companions to fight.”

“Well, perhaps she’ll relearn what humans will bare,” Kay frowned. “I’m aware you’re fond of her, father, but that…”

Sir Ector nodded.

“Oh, you’re both right. That’s the trouble.”

“We won’t be hard on her, I promise,” Kay said, glancing at Arthur, who nodded. “We’ll need to set out early. I’d rather not have Kenneth or that squire arrive too much faster than us.”

Arthur nodded.

“Do you think they’ll be able to do much?”

Kay shook his head.

“They just want to extort the populace as much as they can. I don’t even think they’ll start. Not without us to hide behind and then go running to Lot to pretend they did something. Regardless, don’t worry about the Hunt. We need to focus on the beast at any rate. The Hunt is Merlin’s problem.”

Arthur nodded.

“I’m going to head to bed early,” he said, standing up and putting his chair in.

He would need to be up if he was going to catch Margh.

“Good night, Arthur,” his father said, smiling a little. “I’m excited for your first true quest.”

Arthur smiled, for the first time, remembering that. He’d been so distracted by Merlin and the nature of the quest itself that he didn’t even remember that this was his first time really going out to quest. Even as a squire, this was a chance for him to really prove himself, rather than to wonder if his…sometimes bizarre talents had any real value.

“Thank you, father,” Arthur said. “I’ll make you proud. I promise.”

“I don’t doubt you,” Sir Ector smiled.

Arthur turned, heading from the hall towards the stairs that lead to his room, but stopped outside of the big double doors.

Pausing, even as the door to the hall closed behind him.

He could have sworn he heard someone out there…and it was far too dark for anyone…

Slowly, Arthur stepped forwards and eased open the door.

Outside, it was almost pitch black with only a light from the sliver of a moon and the stars to give any light, but there was a smell in the air that told him that rain was on its way. Maybe that was the noise…

Something moved, and Arthur saw Merlin emerge from where the kitchen door was. Her hood was still down, and her face was illuminated by three brightly colored lights that swirled around her, pulsing a bright, multicolored hue, and as she walked, faintly, Arthur could see that the flowers that she trailed glowed slightly. It was beautiful, but something about it seemed as if it was something never meant to exist.

Without stopping to see if anyone was watching, Merlin started down the road that led to the town, and Arthur, after a second of hesitation followed. He wasn’t sure what she was planning, but _someone_ needed to be there, just in case something was wrong.

Arthur followed from a distance, making sure to keep well in the darkness. It helped that he knew every tree and rock in this place, but Merlin never seemed to pause or stop as she headed into the town. The buildings were all dark, without even the flicker of a candle to show that someone had stayed awake for some reason. Even the dogs that often stayed outside were silent that night. Arthur could only hear the soft sigh of the wind as it rustled the eaves of some of the houses and made the nearby trees creak and fallen leaves rustle.

She stopped in the center of the town, right outside of Father Ignes’ church, and Arthur moved into the darkness between two houses.

For a moment Merlin paused, then she gently struck the ground with her staff.

Immediately from every window, a small pinprick of light began to shine with a soft pink light…the same light he’d seen that day… Below her feet, Arthur could see something glowing. Like some circle of unending light, glowing the same pink as the flowers around her started to rise as if some wind had picked them up.

“I hope this gives you all good dreams,” he heard her whisper.

With her free hand, she raised it slightly, and the flowers and light suddenly swirled once around her, and then, rushed out. Arthur felt a breeze pass him, smelling of flowers and spring and something strange and yet warm…magic.

As he watched, just for a second, each house, still with the shining pinprick of light, started to glow the same gentle, warm color. As, for a second, Arthur noticed something small, something _almost_ human rush up from the chimney of one house, and up into the night. Rushing into the distance over the fort. As the light from the houses spread, and just as suddenly faded.

Arthur stood, eyes wide as suddenly Merlin turned, just slightly, so that he realized she was looking at him from the corner of her eye, and raised a finger to her lips.

Arthur turned and ran, both ashamed of himself for being caught and not entirely sure what a Magus would do when caught casting her spells. It felt somehow like he'd just intruded on something very private, no matter how beautiful it had been. What if the spell needed no one there? What if...

For a second, he felt almost light headed as he rushed forwards, and then…he was back at the double doors, which he opened softly, bolted behind him and then rushed up the stairs to his own room and locked the door behind him.

What had he seen?

It was magic obviously…but…was that a ward?

Why?

Or…

He was such an idiot.

She’d done just what they’d asked. Those flowers looked like they were some seal or anchor or…and he’d just jumped to conclusions because…well, it was magic. And because she had a reputation for using people… And then he'd just run away...

He’d apologize in the morning.

If she even was there…

Arthur sighed, leaning back on his bed and closing his eyes, trying to think of what to even say…

“If you were curious about what I was doing, you really could have asked…”

Arthur jerked his eyes open at the voice, but when he did, he was so taken aback he could only stare. He was lying in a grassy field on the top of what looked like a mountain. Warm spring sunlight beamed all around him, as the grass moved in waves from a light breeze. He could even smell the scent of wet grass and growing things.

Around him, Arthur noticed what looked like a crumpling stone structure. What looked like walls and even equipment was slowly being eaten away by grass and moss as half-built arches crumbled in on themselves, and age old tools slowly returned to dust.

Beside him, her hood down at her hair being tossed by the wind as she sat on a crumbling wall was Merlin. She wasn’t looking at him, but rather some place in the distance, as if she was looking for something.

“So, it’s this place,” she muttered.

“What…where…”

“Somewhere you’ll probably never see,” Merlin said lightly, turning to smile at him. “It’s a place that doesn’t really exist anymore anyways, or maybe it never did, depending on how to look at it. But regardless, this is just a dream. I thought it might be easier to talk like this…rather than…you know in the open.”

“Oh,” was all Arthur could think to say at the moment.

Dream.

So, she could enter dreams if she wanted to.

But that wasn’t important.

“I…I’d like to apologize for what I said,” Arthur said. “About your taking advantage of people. I didn’t realize that those were useful.”

Merlin laughed.

“They’re not,” she said. “Those things are complete garbage. I make them from pressing my flowers flat and then crystalizing them so they last forever, but they’re completely useless…though they do smell nice.”

“What? Then why-”

Merlin shrugged, looking out at the field again. Her smile was gone.

“Humans…like physical things,” she said, and for once, she wasn’t smiling. “I could wave my staff and tell them that they were warded, but that wouldn’t mean the same thing, even with the light and everything. They wouldn’t believe me, no matter how true. I don’t really understand it myself. It doesn’t really make any logical sense. Maybe it’s just something about being ‘human’ that means the physical reminder matters. Maybe as much as people like magic, they like magical 'things' more. I don’t really understand humans that well when it comes to things like this.”

“So, you sell them a useless trinket and then set up wards around the house.”

“That’s right!” Merlin said, her bright smile back. “So, you’re right. I’m taking advantage of them.”

Arthur frowned. That…wasn’t right. Maybe it was true that the things she was selling were useless, but she was giving them a ward, just in a way that they hadn’t expected. And probably better. After all, an enchanted flower encased in crystal could be lost or broken, and then the magic would be lost.

“I don’t think that’s true,” he said at last. “Maybe you’re lying to them…but you still warded them, like you said you would. You’re not using them, even if you’re doing it a different way.”

He wasn’t sure if it wasn’t dishonest, but at the same time, it wasn’t what she seemed to see it as. It wasn’t wrong. Or taking advantage of them.

And there was something incredibly lonely about the way she said she didn’t understand humans.

“Having something physical helps you believe in what you’ve gotten. I’d suggest a contract, but…”

“I don’t do contracts, or promises,” Merlin shock her head.

Arthur frowned, but shrugged.

“Well…if it bothers you…you could tell them…”

“That’s it, Arthur…it _doesn’t_ bother me,” she said. “I know it should, but it doesn’t. I don’t mind using people. As long as everything works out in the end. I guess I wanted you to know that. So…don’t worry about using me too when it comes to luring out the Wild Hunt.”

“I’m not going to use ANYONE,” The words were out of his mouth before he could think. “We can defeat them without using you or risking anyone else! I know that they’re dangerous, and you know them better, but it doesn’t matter. They can’t touch iron, and they can’t touch ground. We’ll find a way to work around that. Besides, if they’re not hurt, and they got what they needed, you’re _not_ using anyone. Maybe it’s not what they think…but it’s not wrong. I’m the one who was wrong for just deciding that and listening to someone like _Kenneth_ when you’d already helped me.”

He sighed, taking another breath to calm himself.

‘Anyways. Let’s talk about this in the morning and plan what we’re going to do. But…I mean it. I was wrong. You’re _helping_ them. I just…didn’t see how.”

Merlin blinked at him. Her face completely blank, but a faint coloration was showing on her cheeks.

Arthur again found himself wondering…just what…if any of the things she’d shown were true? At some level, he knew that this should disturb him. The stories were true after all, and there was something about her that was fundamentally inhuman, but…somehow…

It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought.

Maybe it was because there was something off about him too…

But this was really too embarrassing.

“Since we’re in this dream…do you mind if I ask some questions? I’ve been a little curious…how did you learn magic? Was it something you just….knew or…”

Merlin blinked at him, but seemed to decide to take the incredibly obvious subject change.

“For me? It’s something I always knew. Magic is a little like breathing for me, but I can show you a few things I’ve learned if you're interested...”

"I am," Arthur said. "I've never seen someone who can use magic."

Merlin settled down next to him, her staff appearing as she summoned another flower into her hand. 

Yet...as she talked about how she had learned to use the flowers she seemed to generate, it felt like a small wall had just come down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this chapter gave me some trouble. I wasn't planning on having this at this point, but honestly, it really did fit well. Particularly since I couldn't see either of the actually opening up to one another any other way. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying! 
> 
> If you're curious and want to chat with me, I have a discord at https://discord.gg/UNcV7g!
> 
> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	4. The Dancing Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Kay and Merlin's quest begins.

Even after Merlin had left him, saying something about his needing “actual sleep”, Arthur hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the next day, even as the hours dragged and the sky darkened and finally started to lighten.

Slowly, he managed to slip into a light doze. It was small talent of his, and one that Arthur had to admit he hoped would help him once he was on his own as a knight errant. Arthur was able to enter a state where he was mostly asleep, but aware enough to notice things around him.

This helped, since his mind was too filled with everything that had happened the previous day to really sleep well.

The Fair Folk was another worry.

That was what you called them aloud. Because ‘fae’ of ‘faery’ offended them. They stole men, women, and children who appealed to them, carried on raids in the middle of the night, and they would attack if you transgressed their laws.

Sister Adhan had been instant, about his and Kay carrying iron with them, as well as holy water, at all times, and to never eat any food offered by strangers. Somehow, while he’d seen the wonder and slight fear of the other children, he’d never been scared. If anything, he’d been annoyed that they were even _there_ when they had their own world.

Maybe now he’d learn that worry.

The Wild Hunt though…that was meant to be brief, something that would only sometimes appear. They would hunt anything that was in their path. But why this island? What was there that had there attention.

Why were they on the island?

What where they hoping to do?

Somehow, no matter how filled with worry he felt, it seemed that that moment his head had hit his pillow he’d been asleep, but the next, he was already preparing a few final things, and making sure that everything that they’d probably need was there.

Like iron.

It was common knowledge that the Fae hated the feel of iron. Arthur had heard reasons why, such as it binding them more to this world then they ever should be.

In the end though, it didn’t matter.

What mattered was that they were prepared and ready to leave.

And that meant horses.

Which was, as Kay’s squire, one of his more important responsibilities.

Besides, the morning sun had already started streaming through the shuttered window with a breeze that made him want nothing more than to stay under the blanket. He needed to be up if they were going to make good time, and be there before Eudon and Sir Kenneth caused…well, too much damage.

He just wished he knew what he was doing that made animals hate him so much.

Arthur didn’t take too long to dress in a clean shirt and pants before heading down the stairs and out the door. He’d worry about eating after the horses were caught. That would probably last longer than he’d thought anyways.

Merlin was standing outside.

Her hood was back up, but the clothing had changed. He could see, under the cowl, a little bit more color. Along with the flower petals and a brilliant red tie that stood against the white. Arthur could see a bit of black and gold. When he actually looked at her hood, he realized ‘hood’ wasn’t entirely the right word. It was more like a cloth that she’d put over her head while her hair tumbled down her back in a shimmering tangle. She was smiling and holding four horses by ropes connected to their bridles.

The first was poor Margh, who was now standing calmly, almost serenely, staring at him. Even with an unfamiliar woman holding his reigns.

The second was Kay’s horse, Gwyneu, who was grazing happily.

The next was, Braith, the large horse that Kay used to carry baggage and armor.

The final was a simple bay mare that Arthur vague remembered belonging to sister Alden, but it was quite old.

“Morning!” she said cheerfully. “I found your horses!”

Her hood was somewhat up, so he could at least see her face now. She was smiling in a picture of innocence that somehow did nothing to hide that she was plotting something.

“…Why Sister Adhan’s horse?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, that’s for me,” she said. “Seren’s a good girl, despite her age. She’ll be able to hold out with you. Even with a hard ride. It’s going to be three days, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but are you sure…Kay might want to ride hard…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Merlin said. “I can keep her up. Oh, that reminds me. Margh, should be more willing to carry you, but I don’t think you’ll be able to get him to go to more than a canter. And don’t fight anything. You really need another horse though.”

Arthur considered if talking to Merlin about the relative morality of casting illusions on horses would be a good idea but decided against it. It wasn’t…hurting…Margh.

“Thank you,” he said. “This was a huge help.”

For a moment, Merlin just blinked at him, as if not really used to the idea of having someone thank her.

Maybe she wasn’t. The Fae didn’t seem like the kinds to thank people often.

“You’re welcome,” she said, almost as if tasting the words.

She must have decided that she liked it, because the smile was back, and somewhat more genuine than usual.

“I’ll help you tie them up, and if you’d like we can go to the kitchen to make breakfast,” Arthur offered.

He didn’t really like showcasing just how much he ate, it seemed wrong for her to help him, and for him to just ignore that.

“Oh, that’s fine,” Merlin said. “I’ve already eaten.”

“You don’t have time, anyways,” a new voice sounded as Kay stepped into view.

Kay wasn’t usually this early, but now, he was standing there, looking at the pair of them, and holding what looked like a large bag.

“We need to get moving,” he said. “Good on getting the horses ready. Arthur, I’ve packed some extra for your breakfast. Help me with the final packs.”

Sir Ector also came out, showing holding some packs.

“I’m glad you were ready Arthur. Kay’s armor was brought in so you can pack it quickly,” he looked between Arthur and Merlin. “I’m glad you two were able to speak to one another.”

That last part was more quietly.

Arthur smiled at his father.

“You were right,” he said. “I shouldn’t have been angry.”

“No, it’s good that you cared for the people here,” Ector said. “I’m sure the people you’ll be meeting will need some of that concern.”

Yes. They might, and Arthur needed to focus on that, and not any lingering worries.

Sir Ector was right, it didn’t take too long to have everything packed at ready. Braith was used to burdens, and with Margh still in that dreamlike state. And the packs, no matter how much the servants tended to drag them, weren’t all that heavy. Though as he lifted the final piece, Kay’s breastplate that he liked to have with a layer of cloth between it and Braith, the looks on the Kay and Sir Ector’s faces had him suddenly grab the plate with both hands.

“You’re stronger than you look,” Merlin said, watching him with a strangely…studying expression, as if she was learning everything she could about what she was seeing and filing it away for some later date.

“Oh um…Kay’s breastplate is a…new model,” Arthur lied, feeling his face turn red. “Yes. New model. It’s much lighter! That’s why I can carry it. It’s lighter. I’m sure you could too.”

He didn’t need to look to know that Kay was hiding his face with one hand and Sir Ector was just staring at him blankly, even as Merlin’s look didn’t waver until she smiled at him.

“How useful,” she said.

Sir Ector cleared his throat.

“Anyways,” he said. “Godspeed, all of you. If you move quickly, you should reach the island by sunset tomorrow. If you can send me word.”

“We will, father,” Kay said. “I promise you, this will be ended well.”

Sir Ector nodded, smiling and turning to him.

“You’re almost a knight, Arthur,” he said. “So I see you not going out to keep Kay’s things, but also to aid in the fight. It’s rare for a squire to be involved in a quest like this…I want to see you knighted on Christmas, so be careful.”

Arthur smiled. He felt a little embarrassed by his father’s words, but…it was exciting. He was…really going on a quest. A real one. If he didn’t think about the dangers others were in, or even the threats against him… 

“I’ll make you proud, father.”

Anything else he was going to say was forgotten when Kay cleared his throat.

“Magus of Flowers…” he said.

“Just Merlin,” Merlin said, waving one hand. “I’m not that fond of formalities. Besides I’ve known your family long enough to be past that, right?”

Kay nodded, but still looked annoyed.

“Merlin,” he said. “I’m not sure how the Fair Folk do things, but…you’re a woman…with two men. Alone.”

Merlin gave him a blank look, but then blinked once.

“Oh, it’s one of those things,” she said. “I can look like a man, if that would make it easier.”

Somehow that knowledge was faintly off putting.

For once, even Kay was a little at a loss for words.

“That’s….just,” he sighed. “I’m not sure if that’s a joke, but you…well…might be seen as one of our paramours otherwise, and your reputation…”

Now Merlin _did_ laugh. It wasn’t even a mocking sound, just an innocent amusement as if she couldn’t believe he’d just said that.

“That’s not something that can be brought any lower than it is by some rumors. Besides, at least you could say I have taste,” she said, smiling.

Arthur looked away, feeling heat rising on his face as Kay sighed.

“Please don’t say that,” he said. “Though I suppose once I say who you are you have a point. I’ve heard some of the rumors about you.”

Merlin smiled and without aid had managed to lift herself onto Seren, sitting astride, and patting the horse’s neck. Most of the time, women avoided that, but would sit side saddle with something to lead them. Well, Arthur supposed that if there was no one on foot, and she needed to keep up.

Kay seemed to think the same thing too, since he seemed to have decided the same thing. He mounted, and with a final wave to their father, motioned them off.

Arthur's first true quest had begun.

* * *

While things were fairly awkward at first, Kay realized quickly that Merlin was well aware of most of the major players in the current political strife. Even if she seemed keenly interested in recent news since, as she put it ‘I can’t always see things in completely different worlds’.

The forest was only getting thicker though, Arthur wasn’t fond of the enclosing trees, but at the same time, it at least meant that food would be easy to find, and Arthur wasn’t as distracted as he had been the day before.

Besides, it was the first time Margh hadn’t kept trying to bolt or stand still or something else, though the dreamy, sedate pace was a little worrying, particularly as sometimes Arthur had to make sure turn hard or Margh would just keep walking in the same direction.

Even as the sun was starting to set

“What about King Lot?” Kay asked. “He’s the most likely to be king.”

Kay had been asking a lot of questions about the main figures in the fight to be king. He’d learned some stories, mostly about their actions twenty years ago, right before King Uther’s death. Merlin, as to be expected from the former court magus of the king, seemed to know a lot.

“Lot?” Merlin asked, smiling but, for a second, someone clouding her vision. “I’m surprised he is doing anything. From my own experience he was always there backing up anything that Uther said, but never actually allowing himself to be where he might be in danger. He must be feeling pretty confident to be in the open like this… I’d have assumed Leodegrance.”

“He’s mostly backed off,” Kay said. “No one’s sure why, but maybe it was when Pellinore allied with Lot. At least loosely.”

That wasn’t a good thing

“Pellinore?” Merlin blinked. “He’s back? This changes things…”

Kay frowned at her but Merlin’s smile was back. It was terrible to say that both of them were getting used to the occasional strange comment from her. Though given she knew so many of these people personally, they sounded like King Pellinore might be interfere with whatever she was planning with that sword but…

“I heard that King Pellinore was a good king, at least…” Arthur trailed off.

Kay made a snort.

“Just, but you might as well beat your head against a wall rather than try to convince him of anything. He’s always _certain_ he’s right about everything,” Kay said. “You remember the joust last spring where he argued about when the lance broke for an hour?”

Arthur didn’t want to remember, but the image came unbidden to his mind.

“Sounds like Pellinore…” Merlin said. 

It was a little awful to think that he hadn’t changed in twenty years.

The path they were taking widened, as the trees very quickly thinned, and Arthur was able to see the signs of humans. Stumps, the smell of fires and people and…something else. Something that made Arthur sit up a little straighter. He didn’t recognize the smell, though it was something acrid and sharp mixed with another. One that made some part of Arthur want to gag. He’d smelt the sickly sweet stench of something rotting before, but this was…different somehow. The same sweetness, but…there was something _wrong_ about.

He’d been so distracted that he hadn’t noticed as they’d come over a small hill to where they could see a village in the evening sun. He couldn’t see anyone moving around, but was that such an odd thing? People must be coming in and having dinner by that time…and with the harvest over…

It seemed peaceful, but why was it that the hair on the back of Arthur’s neck was up.

Normally, he would have mentioned something to Kay. At least there would be some kind of hint that there could be something off before they came. Maybe there was a sickness…

Merlin moved to stand her horse beside him, looking down at the town. For the first time since he’d met her, he saw her without expression as she watched. It wasn’t the same as himself or Kay when they were expressionless. This was…almost like a statue. Distant and cold.

It was gone a second later as she saw him looking and put on a smile.

…put on.

She’d seen him using his strength already, and…for now…he didn’t want her to see everything.

“Let’s go,” Kay said. “It’s getting dark and I’m sure you’re starving.”

He was, but Arthur didn’t want to go anywhere near that place.

Kay didn’t seem to care though, since he’d already nudged Gwynue forwards and was starting toward the village. After a moment of hesitation, Arthur followed. He was probably off. It was probably nothing…

Arthur didn’t hear Merlin follow for a moment, so it seemed that she hesitated once, but when she did move, he heard the sound of her staff striking something, and a sudden chill ran up his spine.

Calling it a town was a little generous, since the roads were paved, and really, it was just a collection of a few buildings with thatched roofs that had grown up by the woods on the outskirts of someone’s lands. Maybe there had been some sacred site there once, but Arthur didn’t know. The last druid in Albion had died some time ago.

But regardless, the town was silent, empty. There were no dogs barking, or even the usual muffled voices of people in the buildings. He couldn’t even smell anything cooking. There was something of fire, but it was faint, and almost gone. 

Something was wrong.

Every thing in him was screaming that something was wrong.

And finally, faintly, he heard it.

A harp.

Arthur didn’t recognize the tune. It was something light and cheerful, airy even, but somehow…that made it worse. The cheer and joy of the whole thing was infused with something…it felt…wrong.

No.

It wasn’t wrong.

It _didn’t belong here_.

He wasn’t sure what that really meant, or why that knowledge made some part of him want to just change in blindly like an idiot, but he knew, and…

“Do you hear that?” Kay’s voice hissed.

Arthur nodded.

“I think it’s coming from the center,” he said softly. “I think we should leave the horses…”

Kay nodded, dismounting Gwynou without even trying to see if there was a place to keep her, keeping one hand on his sword. Arthur did the same and noticed Merlin was carefully dismounting, her face set in a slight frown. As she reached the ground, Arthur noticed flowers again starting to sprout up at her feet, but they seemed different…greyed at the edges as if starting to wilt.

There wasn’t time to talk as Kay lead the way, stepping carefully as they approached the center, the sound grew louder, and some part of Arthur continued to want to just rush forwards.

The way to the center had a sharp turn that lead them into the small area, clear of buildings that would serve as the place where everyone could gather and talk.

Normally, it wouldn’t have been anything to even worry about. It was a small, dirt space, with a well close to the center where people could stand and talk and socialize. Maybe it normally would have been.

If it hadn’t been for the entire population of the village who were in the middle of a scene from hell.

There were prone and slumped over figures everywhere. Men, women, even children lay lifeless like they had been scattered around by some negligent child, alive but only just. Only a few were movement, twitching as if trying to still get up, while others lay, eyes open and glassy, staring at the figure who was standing by the well.

Arthur wasn’t able to tell the gender, as they were hooded and cloaked in dark grey, but Arthur got an impression of light hair, fair skin, and the harp that was being held and was playing the same bright, cheerful song. He could smell that same awful rotting smell from her, he found himself looking around for something, anything he could attack with.

The figure paused, and the moment they did, the villagers who were twitching suddenly fell back, as if invisible strings had been cut.

“What-“ Kay hissed.

“A dancing plague,” Merlin said softly, stepping forwards. “It’s a favorite of some of the fae. They play a song to make a population dance until they die.”

“Now, now, Merlin,” the voice, decidedly feminine, called. “It’s very rude to go sticking your nose into the affairs of others. Besides, this is a lesson. They would not dance.”

So she planned to kill them.

Merlin’s face was unchanged.

“Still, the Lady is looking for you, you know. I’m sure she’ll give me a favor…”

Kay didn’t wait.

He rushed forwards, unsheathing his sword without even hesitating as the thing that looked like a person raised the harp again.

There was a light tap of something on stone, and Arthur suddenly saw the familiar pink light that he’d seen the night before, as suddenly the vile stench was replaced by that of spring flowers as the ground around him was covered. For a second, Arthur turned away to see that the flowers were growing around the slumped over figures, and as he turned back, he realized even as the fae woman played her harp, Arthur couldn’t hear her.

Kay hadn’t seemed to notice, even as the flowers over took where they were standing. He just rushed forwards, raining down blows towers the women, who could do nothing but use the cloak that she’d been wrapped in as a defense. As flimsy as the material looked, it was blocking every blow.

She was also slowly stepping backwards being driven

A blow managed to land on the face, causing a cut and a scream, the woman collapsed, falling back. Kay didn’t let up and rushed after her.

Outside of Merlin’s ring of flowers.

“Kay!” Arthur called.

But it was already too late.

The second that his feet were outside of the barrier, the fae woman had suddenly jumped to her feet, and her hands were on the harp, striking up a sudden tune.

Arthur watched in horror as Kay’s body went rigid. It looked like invisible strings had just latched on to his body, forcing his arms and legs to start moving in a kind of grotesque imitation of a dance, but his face wasn’t under control.

And even past the sweet smell of spring, he could smell something else. Something strong, and sharp and terrible.

Fear.

This was…fear.

Arthur didn’t know when he started moving. Even later, he wouldn’t be able to say just when he’d suddenly rushed forwards, past the well and grabbing the only thing that was available: the handle. He didn’t stop running, even as he reached the edge of the flowers.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice didn’t sound scared, but…more urgent.

He knew this was stupid.

He knew that he’d probably be caught, but if he could just get one shot in before he did…

He jumped, just as he passed over the flowers, hoping that maybe, the momentum would help, but he saw the woman’s smile as she turned to him.

“They always think the same things will help them…” she said.

And she strummed her harp.

It was like the world slowed down.

A chill passed over his body, like thousands of little hands were trying to latch on to him, but somehow, passing over him. Whatever it was seemed to fall off as he shook himself and took aim. He didn’t need to have a good hit just a solid one…

Something hot, that same heat from before exploded into his arms as, just for a second, he could see, of all things the handle of a well erupt into a strange kind of crimson light.

Arthur swung down aiming directly for the harp in the woman’s hands, putting all that sudden and strange power into that one attack, even as he passed and had to scramble to spin around, holding the shattered remains of the handle.

He was so angry he was baring his teeth as he faced her.

The Fae woman’s hood had fallen off, revealing an unearthly beautiful face, but one that somehow made Arthur more angry. How many people had she used her human appearance to hurt? Besides, that face was right now twisted in as a look of smug superiority that was falling into shock as her harp started to crumble.

“No! That’s not possible! This is old magic no mere knight could-”

Kay’s had regained his footing, lashing out with his sword as with a sound like a deep hum, a beam of bright light shot forwards to where the woman had been standing.

Merlin had apparently gotten a clean shot, and was standing, smiling, even as her eyes remained on…him?

Kay held his sword up, and Arthur moved back to stand in the flowers, ready to attack again if she moved near the injured people while Merlin kept her staff on her.

The fae women looked between them all, but slowly a final smug look appeared on her face.

“You should have killed me when you had the chance,” she said.

And then she vanished.

It wasn’t a flashy movement. There was no light, or sparkle, or even shimmer. She was just…gone.

But Arthur couldn’t think of that, he’d run forwards to where the villagers were still laying, even as Merlin was learning over a child, and Kay stayed where he was, looking to see if she’d reappear.

“Are they…” he asked softly

“They’re alive, thanks to you,” she said. “The harp was killing them, even here. I think they’ll be able to pull through…”

She looked up, and again, there was no expression on her face.

“Did you see what you did?” she asked.

“I…”

And everything came back to him.

The feeling of …that was the spell wasn’t it…falling off of him, the heat…the handle exploding into red energy and…

“Merlin…what did I do?” he asked.

Merlin just stared at him, her iridescent eyes mirroring a gnawing worry that had been eating at him since the morning before when he’d suddenly jumped so high during what should have been a worthless match.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've been chewing on how to end this chapter for a while, but showcasing the threat of the Fae was actually really fun! I hope you enjoyed as much as I did!


	5. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur begins being trained by Merlin, a friend joins them, and tensions lower and then rise again.

It wasn’t normally Merlin’s policy to aid humans directly. She nurtured them, like most people would flowers, helping them, giving them the things that they needed to survive on their own, but that final step…well, that would just hurt them in the long run. There was a line between aid and just flat babying them, and humans didn’t need that.

This was a rare exception, but to be honest, Merlin wasn’t doing it for the villagers, as much as she enjoyed the taste of relief and joy over the despair that had choked the air before. It was a happy ending that shouldn’t have worked.

And that was why she was watching the young man who was carefully helping everyone he could into a small meeting house. The sharp taste of fear was everywhere, but it was fading bit by bit, mostly around him, like a light shining in a dark place.

_What did I do?_

Those words still made her hesitate.

She hadn’t exactly lied. While she knew perfectly well what she’d done…this wasn’t supposed to go this way, or rather it wasn’t supposed to work so well. She’d been expecting power, of course, and maybe some traits, but this…

She _didn’t_ know what Arthur had done…

What was Arthur?

She’d seen his eyes glowing brilliant green as he faced down the fae, and a moment, just a moment where the pupil had changed to a slit…

This was something she wouldn’t have thought possible if she hadn’t seen him….

What had she done?

And…what was this twisting gnawing feeling that she’d had since she’d seen Arthur’s panicked face.

“Ah, so that’s where you went,” Merlin looked up at the familiar voice, banishing her thoughts and smiling.

Kay, Ector’s son, looked a lot like he had when he was younger. It was the same stocky build and the same thick red-brown hair, but while Ector’s face had always been one that was easily smiling with the warm addictive taste of a good disposition, Kay tasted of the more common suspicion, but mixed with something far sweeter, just not directed to her.

But he didn’t say anything as he stood next to her, watching as Arthur was leading, or more half carrying, an exhausted looking man, followed by his wife holding two slumped over children.

“He’s pushing himself,” Kay said, watching the form of his brother. “Aren’t you the healer?”

“There’s healing and then there’s what that thing did. That’s only recovered with time and rest,” Merlin said. “They need hope more than they need magic. Besides, I’m helping!”

“You’re making flower crowns.”

“That’s helping!”

She’d already finished a near dozen, and as she finished what looked near to her final one, she stood, walking towards a small golden haired girl. She was young and pretty. Just the kind that the fae liked, and she didn’t even move as Merlin approached, her emotions a dull range of despair, with only a small growing sweet spark of hope to show that she understood what had happened. 

She placed the crown on her head, noting the other children who were being either helped by their parents or Arthur. She’d be fine, of course, but for now it would be best to warn the parents to at least keep those in the children’s rooms.

Of course, they were worthless and just smelled nice, but they were a reminder to the fae and a nice way to remind the people of her wards.

Kay didn’t say anything as she returned but continued watching Arthur. He was still helping, untiring.

“This is why I worry about his being a knight. Someone’s going to take advantage of his good nature.”

He was glancing at her.

Oh, _that_ was what this was about! Ok, that made sense! He was worried that she was going to use him!

Merlin smiled at him.

Kay was convinced of the face Arthur showed. Meaning Arthur had been playing this game for a while. That was fine. So far, things were looking far better than she’d thought learning she’d missed things by at least ten years, but Arthur played his part well. If she didn’t know better, she’d believe him.

But she did, so she ignored the bitter taste of worry from Kay and that sweet light emotion coming from Arthur. Even that weird sense of something being twisted as she looked at the villagers and recalled the look in Arthur’s eyes when he’d asked her what he was.

No.

Everything was going to her plan. By this time next year, Albion would have a new king, and she’d stand behind him as his adviser. He was already willing to listen to her. She already had the start of the foothold she needed. So long as she didn’t react badly when his mask finally fell and she saw his true face, she had the perfect tool she needed.

“Don’t worry,” she lied, “I’m sure that won’t happen.”

* * *

Arthur didn’t tire easily, but even he was feeling dead on his feet when everyone was finally moved into the large building in the center of the village. There was little talk, just some exhausted thank yous given over and over again that did nothing to ease Arthur’s feelings.

There was nothing they could have done. They had been so completely at the mercy of the fae that just passed through.

He was glad that they’d come, but that didn’t stop the conflicting emotions of anger at the thing that had decided to kill innocent people for something so stupid as not dancing, and…

_What was he?_

No one should have been able to stand against that, or just unleash some light that caused a magical item to break. Even Merlin had seemed, just for a second, honestly confused and unsure before she’d hidden it over and they’d both been buried in their work.

But it stayed with him, tugging at the back of his mind, that no one should have done that, and that even Merlin hadn’t known. Kay, Arthur knew, wouldn’t talk about it, and if Arthur brought it up, he’d change the subject.

In the past, he’d tried to ignore strange things like this as just one of those strange things, but now…

Arthur looked at the villagers, all safe and alive. If they’d been any later…if he hadn’t done…whatever it was…they’d have died. Whatever that had been had given him the power to fight against one of the fae, and protect people who had managed to get attacked for some imagined offense.

That couldn’t be a terrible thing.

He still wanted to know what it was, and what _he_ was, but if he could do that with only a stick in his hand…

He needed to learn how to use it. Maybe Merlin might know something. If he could use this and if he could master it…he might be able to at least push the fae back a little. They’d been getting bold, he knew. …What if someone could at least make them not see people as just something to be played with and thrown away?

He stopped outside the door of the building, looking down at the square, where he could see the faint light of a fire.

Kay looked like he’d already fallen asleep, but Merlin was awake, finishing a crown made from her flowers. She smiled at she looked up at him.

“How are they?” she asked.

“They’re tired, but I think that they’ll be ok,” he said. “…that woman…she almost killed them. I always knew the fae were dangerous, but…well…”

“Has this been happening a lot?” she asked.

“The fae? I think Kay mentioned that they’ve been more active lately, but I’ve never heard of something like this…”

“Well, she didn’t really belong here,” Merlin said. “I suppose it makes sense. There’s been a power vacuum for a while…they’d start coming in…”

“Merlin?”

“Oh nothing! Suffice it to say, she’s foreign to here, and has no business being here.”

Somehow, he’d known that already, but when thinking about how he’d just _known_ that lead to something else.

“…can you tell me what I did?” he asked.

“With the stick? I can’t be entirely sure without a practice run, but I’m assuming you’re using some kind of mana to strengthen yourself, or some part of yourself, so that you could do something like break one of the fae’s harps before it’s power could touch you. Though I’m curious about that. Did you feel anything?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Arthur said. “Maybe something like smoke. I could feel it wrapping around me, but it couldn’t ‘hold on’, if that makes any sense. Merlin, am I a mage?”

He knew something about magic, or at least a little about mages. There was talk that his mother, Nerys, had some power. She’d died before he could have asked her anything.

Merlin though just shrugged.

“I’ve never heard of humans able to use magic like that accidentally, but it’s possible, I suppose. Plenty of things are possible.”

“Can you help me control it?” he asked.

For a moment, Merlin paused, but then nodded.

“Go to sleep,” she said. “When Kay takes his shift, I’ll work with you in your dreams.”

* * *

_Arthur dreamed that he was back in the place he’d last spoken with Merlin. Standing on that hill where Merlin sat, looking up at the sky, where, Arthur noticed the clouds were frozen in place. Still, the warm breeze was welcome, even if it felt strangely out of place._

_Merlin jumped down from her place._

_“Well, let’s get started,” she said smiling._

_Her staff appeared in her hands, and she looked up at him._

_“Attack me with everything you’ve got,” she said._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“I can’t tell anything of your actual power unless I can see it,” she said. “…would it help if I said something insulting? I’ve noticed knights do that.”_

_The worse thing was that she meant it._

_“That’s not necessary,” Arthur sighed._

_With the logic of dreams, he noticed a sword was in his hands, so he readied himself to attack. Arthur wasn’t really intending on going all out. It wasn’t that he saw her as weak. Given her brief scuffle with Eudon, she was clearly capable, it was just…fighting an ally seemed wrong, but Merlin dodged easily, parrying and moving to the side before he could attack again._

_“I really do mean it,” she said. “You have to use that power for me to see what you’re doing. Just remember the feeling. You’ve done it before.”_

_“But not…not when I was calm,” Arthur said._

_“Hm…I mean you felt a ‘whooshy’ right?”_

_Arthur stared at the Magus of Flowers._

_“You know that ‘whoosh whoosh’ feeling when magic works!”_

_“I…can’t say that I do…”_

_“…oh,” She looked thoughtful. “Maybe it’s different for different people. I never really thought about it. Well, anyways, let’s just go with coming at me with everything you have!”_

_It was going to be a long night._

Arthur somehow managed to wake up more tired than he was when he went to sleep. Or maybe it was just that somehow, he felt strangely sore. Perhaps using magic had made him use muscles that he wasn’t used to, but the sound of footsteps and motion jerked Arthur out of an actual dream that felt more like a repeat of attacking Merlin over and over again.

They’d had to get up early to start. While Arthur felt wrong to just…leave the village as it was, there was also the issue of the island. And the fae. He’d only gotten a taste of what one could do if angry. What about more?

The only thing they really had was Merlin’s mention of having set up wards, but did that even work against physical threats, or just against the magical ones like the fae?

Regardless, Arthur had to admit that there wasn’t much that they could do, other than make sure that the place was left in peace, and hope that things were still quiet when they returned. Kay had left a shield there, showcasing Sir Ector’s Crest. It wasn’t much, but at least a warning to any would be threats that there were knights who would return.

While the ride wasn’t a loud one, Kay didn’t seem as tense as Arthur. He seemed to have found a category for what Arthur had done as ‘strange things about Arthur that will never be mentioned again’.

There were no villages, but just endless country, with rolling hills and forests that smelled like game, and trees and something else, something…sickly sweet that set some part of Arthur’s mind off.

Was that woman close by?

Even when they set up camp as the sun was heading down and Kay suggested that they hunt, Arthur couldn’t shake that nervousness, even when Merlin offered to watch everything while they were gone.

“I swear I can still smell that thing,” Arthur said once they were alone.

“It might be a different one,” Kay said. “We’re getting close, and the forest always had…things…living in it.”

That wasn’t particularly encouraging, even if he knew that. He could still see that woman.

Kay put a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry so much. You managed to defeat the one. I’m sure others wouldn’t be too different.”

“I hope so. I’ve been asking Merlin for help in how to use that…whatever it was I did, but…”

Kay frowned at him.

“Be careful Arthur. I’m glad you and she patched up things, particularly since we’re traveling, but…I don’t know, I don’t like how that smile of hers never reaches her eyes.”

Arthur nodded. He’d noticed. She always smiled, but the expression rarely seemed real, and even when they’d faced down that fae woman, there had never been a scent of fear or worry from her.

“She’s the only mage,” Arthur pointed out. “Maybe you should talk to her? About…”

About their mother, and the fact that Kay could do some small things, like summon a flame if they had to. He didn’t often show it, at least not to others, and since the visit with Kenneth and Eudon, it had been a taboo discussion., like Arthur’s own power.

Kay sighed.

“I’d really rather not. We’ll see if it’s necessary. Magic gets the fae’s attention, but iron might be fine. At least for now, though-”

“Someone’s here!” Arthur hissed.

He’d smelt them rather than heard. It was a familiar scent, but not one that he immediately thought of. Maybe it was because of the scent of a deer and a horse that was everywhere suddenly.

What if it was Kenneth or Eudon? But before that thought could even go too far, the wind shifted and Arthur knew the scent right before the man rode into view.

Arthur knew the man, but it was Kay who stood up first, stepping out of the bush with a large smile on his face.

“Bedivere!” he called, running forwards and grabbing the reigns of his bay stallion, as Bedivere jumped down, and handing them to Arthur. The two friends embraced before they were chatting as if no time at all had passed from their last meeting.

“Kay!” Bedivere smiled. “I finally managed to find you! I’ve been looking for you since I found that village. They were disappointed that you’d left so soon before they could thank you.”

“We needed to hurry,” Kay said, “I’m sure you’d heard.”

Bedivere’s smile fell, and he nodded once. “Yes. I started out when news reached me. I thought you might need extra help if it was the fae.”

“You thought right. You saw what the one did? To think the Wild Hunt is loose…”

Bedivere was Kay’s old friend. He was a slight man, with blond hair and green eyes that were somewhat paler than his own, but Arthur had seen just how strong Bedivere was. Maybe it was some kind of magecraft, or the rumors that his family had faery blood were true, but the man was incredibly fast, and tended to surprise people with how well he used a spear. He didn’t have a squire, but then, he probably didn’t need one. For all that Bedivere was very good, he didn’t seem to like involving himself much in politics. To Arthur’s knowledge he still hadn’t sworn loyalty to any of the kings.

It looked like he’d been hunting on the way too. A large stag was on the spare horse that was tied to Bedivere’s main charger.

Bedivere must have noticed Arthur looking, since he smiled.

“Hello again, Arthur.” He said. “I heard from Kay that you should be knighted this Christmas. I’m looking forwards to fighting alongside you, as an equal.”

“Thank you,” Arthur said. “I’m a little nervous, but I suppose everyone is.”

“Everyone who’s actually worthy of being a knight,” Bedivere assured him. “Besides, I’m pretty sure your brother hasn’t held back in telling you _everything_ about your competition. But, before that, I managed to catch him while I was looking for you and your brother. He’s a little bigger than I know your used to, but do you think you could cook him up?”

Arthur nodded, guiding the horse behind Kay and Bedivere as they took the lead back to where they were camped and Merlin was waiting. She didn’t look surprised as she took in Bedivere.

“Hello!” she said. “I’ve heard of you, Bedivere.”

Bedivere stopped, blinked, and Arthur could see a kind of realization come to his face.

“You’re…the Magus of Flowers,” he said. “I…heard about a woman who matched your description.”

“Just Merlin is fine,” she said. “I’m helping with the fae problem.”

Bedivere’s unsure look turned into an actual smile as he nodded.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he said. “Are you staying with Sir Ector?”

As they talked, mostly going through Bedivere’s tentative steps when dealing with a woman he didn’t know, Arthur got to preparing the meat. Skinning didn’t take too long, and Arthur would smoke most of it over night so that they’ve have some nice fresh jerky, even if that meant the possibility of bears, but he made sure to take some of the best of a leg to cook more directly over the fire while he prepared some herbs, bread and wine that had been packed.

To be honest, he enjoyed this part of things. Everyone laughing and talking, and even the preparing something for them to share. It was things like this…that really made him look forwards to being a knight.

Arthur didn’t really notice the failing light, or how the stars were starting to come up. He’d always had good night vision, and the light from a cheerful fire was more than enough.

It didn’t take too long for even his mouth to be watering, and he noticed that both Kay and Bedivere were watching while Merlin chatted on, as if not smelling anything.

“Arthur if you don’t serve that meat, I’m going to start cooking something myself!” Kay suddenly growled, reaching for the leg that Arthur was carefully cooking. Arthur moved it away, trying to keep Kay from getting it.

“It’s almost ready, and everything you make turns into hardtack!”

“I’m starving! I’ll take hardtack!”

Arthur managed to block his brother from things, laughing a little. Camping was honestly sort of fun when they weren’t worrying for their lives, even with the pressing worry of the fae, he was a little glad to have some time like this.

Finally he managed to grab the meat, getting some salt on it as Kay made another move, this time the stick was placed directly into his hand.

Arthur sighed, turning to Merlin, who had been mostly staying quiet and watching the entire meal with an unreadable look. When he handed hers, she seemed genuinely surprised at the meat that was being held you to her. 

“Oh,” she said. blinking. “Are you…”

“Of course,” Arthur frowned.

Something was…wrong…in that look she was giving him. She’d smiled again, but there was something almost like confusion clouding her eyes, and the smile seemed to wilt as she took the meat and, to Arthur’s surprise, pulled her hood up before taking a bite.

It did nothing to hide her eyes widening.

“It’s warm…” she said more to herself than to Arthur.

“Is it…too cool? He asked.

“No,” Merlin looked up at him, a large smile in place. “No that’s not what I mean at all. This is fine. It’s just…it tastes…different than I thought it would. It’s a compliment.”

She was looking down at the meat with an almost puzzled look, before looking back into the fire, as if she was trying to see some secret in the flames. And…maybe she was.

Arthur frowned at her as the flames cast strange shadows on her face and caused what he could see her hair to seem strange…alive as it shimmered in the faint light, but then turned to look back the venison. As much as he wanted to ask, he couldn’t dwell on it.

“There you go,” Arthur said. “Sir Bedivere…”

Bedivere had been watching the two with a slight smile, took his portion.

“I’m very glad this _isn’t_ hardtack,” he said.

“That was one quest,” Kay sighed.

“It was a week, Kay.”

Kay laughed.

“Well you could have tried to make something. Like stew.”

Bedivere put a hand over his face.

“Don’t remind me,” he said.

Arthur laughed a little. He’d never had the chance to be on a real quest with them before, and…even though some part of his mind was lingering on the fae and that village…this was fun. He sort of wished that this was something they were doing another time, in another place.

“How long to you think we have until we reach the island?” Arthur asked.

Kay and Bedivere sobered up rather quickly, but Kay nodded once, as if noting that this wasn’t _really_ the time for too much fun.

“We’ll be there tomorrow,” he said. “If nothing else happens on the way. And no other villages are attacked.”

“I hope not,” Merlin said. “The feeling around the last one was vile. I hope the fae at least keep their distance. Putting up wards in that kind of a place is murder.”

“I’m sure the villagers found it a great deal more than an inconvenience.” Bedivere said, but his voice had taken an edge that Arthur had never heard before.

It wasn’t ‘cold’ as much as it seemed somewhat…disappointed, but even that made the air seem a little cooler and drier, whatever comradery completely gone. But Merlin, if she noticed, gave no indication, rather, her smile was back, wide and completely false.

“I’m sure they did,” she said. “Speaking of wards, I’d better spread one before you sleep. Good night everyone.”

Yet…somehow…Arthur caught a shade of the expression she’d given him when she’d agreed that she used people, and continued to insist that she had, and she was a terrible person. No, she wouldn’t fight or defend herself. Whatever she’d meant, she’d leave everyone to think what they wanted and be just fine with that.

And somehow, no matter how much he wanted to be a little disappointed himself at just how flippant she was about her comfort and ease over the misery of others…it just seemed like he was missing something, but he didn't even get the chance to open his mouth to ask or to _say_ anything.

Merlin didn’t give anyone the chance to say anything more as the turned, walking into the night and leaving whatever good feelings she’d built up with Bedivere behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler, other than Bedivere's appearance, but also a lot of 'Merlin is dealing with assumptions, and trying to make barriers to mixed results, while Arthur deals with existential crises is a very...unique...way.'
> 
> Seriously it's so weird to write this after Hakuno's break down in Lunar Shadows. I feel like both have some advantages and disadvantages, while Merlin tends to be a little self destructive.
> 
> Anyways, if you have any questions or anything at all, please comment! I love to hear from everyonek and I'm so glad that as many people as there are interested in this story!


	6. The Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Kay, Bedivere and Merlin make it to the island and learn more details.
> 
> Things start to come to a head.

The aftermath of that conversation was uncomfortable. While everyone seemed willing to talk to him, Bedivere and Kay both were mostly ignoring Merlin, who was making no attempt to say anything to them.

Conversation was awkward, and most of the new two days went on in silence, other than brief conversations during meals, and then when Merlin had wandered off to do something else. It gave Arthur plenty of time for reflection on his own powers, but not a lot of time to ask questions.

It wasn’t that there was embarrassment. It was more like a wall had been established with him, Kay, and Bedivere on the one side and Merlin on the other, and that wall was something that Merlin seemed to prefer.

But why?

The was starting to rain when they reached the sea. Arthur could see the island, a dark mass in the distance. While he couldn’t see much, there was something…maybe a scent on the waves, that was making him nervous. It wasn’t _wrong_ like the Fae had been, but it was certainly…off."

He glanced at Kay and Bedivere, but neither seemed to have noticed. Merlin was watching the shore with her usual smile in place, as though nothing was wrong, but there was something distant in her ways.

“Kenneth and Eudon are already there,” she said, breaking the silence that had been there since that morning. “Well, they haven’t exactly accomplished much, but people are getting annoyed with them.”

“Somehow I don’t think your powers were necessary to guess that,” Kay muttered. “At least say that they’re not going to throw us out for the fact that we know them.”

“Not yet,” Merlin smiled. “But give it another few hours…”

“We need to find someone to ferry us over then,” Bedivere said, looking between Arthur and Kay. “Was there someone who was supposed to meet you.”

He wasn’t looking at Merlin, and while Arthur was reasonably sure that asking her would have led to the answer, he decided against mentioning it.

It didn’t take too long to find a ferryman either. There was a small hut, or maybe a shack that was at the edge of the sea, with a dock that looked partly rotten and a long flat boat that didn’t look sturdy, but could at least take them to the island was waiting. Still, given the strong scent of fish, Arthur was sure that the man more had a boat he used for fishing and would take someone across.

It was probably a rare thing.

There was a man cleaning a net nearby, and looked at them with a flesh of surprise.

“More of you?” he asked, but bowed his head. “I can take you across, sirs, if that is what you’re here for.”

Bedivere nodded.

“I can pay in silver,” he said, smiling.

The man stopped, something almost suspicious coming into his eyes.

“The other two refused to pay me,” he said. “They said that I should be glad to give help to a knight and his squire.”

Bedivere frowned, looking away, but Kay was more obviously annoyed.

“A _good_ knight is willing to pay for something,” he growled. “Anyways, we’ll pay for you to take us and the horses to the island, now if possible.”

The idea of money very much had up him, motioning them forwards. While Margh normally wouldn’t have gone near the water, now he placidly walked forwards, not even seeing to notice.

He needed to ask Merlin what she’d done, and if it was even safe for the horse.

The ferry lurched away from the shore, causing Kay and Bedvere to stumble slightly, but Arthur managed to hold his balance. So, surprisingly, did Merlin. While Arthur moved to better steady the horses and Kay talked a little to the ferryman, asking about what had been said with Kenneth, Merlin moved close to Arthur.

She was looking out at the island, her eyes still distant.

“Can you see if anything has changed?” Arthur asked.

“No one else is missing,” Merlin said. “I can tell you that, but the fear?”

“…I can’t see that being any better at all,” Arthur said, frowning ahead of him.

Not when that air had a strange scent, like when it was before a storm, or when lightning was just about to strike.

The island was looming ever closer, even though the waters were choppy, it didn’t seem to be stopping anything. If anything it felt like the water was drawing them closer, and as close as they got, Arthur found that smell getting more and more clear.

Maybe it was the unfamiliarity of it, or maybe it was something else, but he couldn’t help the feeling of apprehension.

The island itself was just a grey mass, but other than a dense forest that seemed to grow all around it, it seems rather small and desolate.

“The fishing looks good around here,” Kay remarked.

“It’s why we stay,” the ferryman said, scowling up at the sky. “No good comes from this kind of whether though, and it’s been lingering since the Hunt appeared. If you don’t mind my asking, how are you planning on getting that lot to move along.”

“I’m going to tell them where what they’re looking for is,” Merlin said, smiling. “The Hunt should move on at that point.”

“Merlin?” the man snorted. “Good luck with that. No one’s seen any sign of her for nearly twenty years now. They say she fled after murdering the king.”

Arthur stiffened, looking up along with the others. Even Bedivere looked shocked at the statement, and Arthur didn’t realize it when the looked but he was expecting something like anger or offense on Merlin’s face, but rather, her ever present smile seemed un troubled.

“Oh, that’s a rumor too?”

…That was it?

The incident only a few days ago, when Merlin had, with that same… _wrong_ smile on her face had agreed that she used people, and told him to his face that she used others, so it was ok to use her.

Something in the back of Arthur’s mind was starting to bother him, or maybe it was something in that smile. There was no anger behind it, or resentment, or…anything at being called a murderer.

He didn’t get the chance to speak though.

“And what about the people?” Bedivere asked. “Kay mentioned that children are missing. Even if the Wild Hunt has been lured off, does that help them?”

Merlin blinked at him, the smile falling for once.

“Well…isn’t that what knights are for?” she asked. “Saving people?”

Bedivere frowned, giving her a somewhat disappointed look and turned away, but Merlin kept watching him, as if studying his reactions.

The ferryman, however, just gave a strange look and shrugged.

“Well, it doesn’t matter. Trying to convince the Fair Folk that you know where Merlin went is better than most of the plans that I’ve heard.”

“Well, we’ll see how things work!” Merlin smiled, looking away from where Bedivere had turned from her and pulling her hood up so that most of her face was covered.

With a surprisingly smooth motion, she gathered her hair so that it was hidden within the folds of the scarf she had, and she was, again, just a white hooded figure as she sat down beside him.

“Bedivere’s a good person,” Merlin said, looking over at him, her smile back in place. “I didn’t expect to meet a knight like him.”

“…I agree with you, but…”

“Oh, it’s fine,” Merlin said. “He doesn’t have to like me. Honestly, it’s better if he doesn’t.”

“No,” Arthur said. “I can’t see that it is, and I don’t understand what you’re doing.”

“Good people don’t like terrible people, right?”

She said it so easily. As if it was a fact that was completely understood between them. And maybe to her…it was. She used people, she’d told him with a smile on her face, even while she’d protected them and had agreed to help him.

“But honestly, you’ve got nothing to worry about,” Merlin said, if she’d read the emotion on his face, she hadn’t responded to it. “Those people that the Hunt captured…they’re not ‘gone’ yet, so they need to be saved. You’ll probably know when the time comes.”

Arthur stared at her.

Was she this cryptic on purpose?

Any further conversation was interrupted when the boat bumped gently, allowing them to get off.

No one was present when the boat docked at a small area on the island, but Arthur could smell the burning wood of the town that had to exist on the island, mixed with something similar to what he had known back when they were in the other town.

Maybe it was despair.

It was a short walk to where Arthur could see the town. It was a little bigger than the last one he had seen, and this one had a proper inn, rather than just a main building in the center of town. It seemed that once, some time ago, maybe during the days of King Uther, the town had been prosperous, but now…while Arthur could see things like carved wood on some older buildings, and even a small stone well that was in far better condition than the one on the maintain, those days were gone.

There was a feeling of disrepair and neglect on the island, even without the signs that something was wrong.

There were horseshoes nailed to the doors of every house that could afford it. Those that couldn’t’ seemed to have taken anything iron around the house and gotten the local blacksmith to forge it into something that vaguely looked like a crown of flowers.

While there were some people out, Arthur caught the suspicious looks on their faces, even as they passed.

“Looks like Kenneth has already made an impression.” Kay said.

“He’s that…em…good?” Bedivere asked.

“I’d hate to call that ‘good’,” Arthur said softly.

“I suppose you could say he’s got a talent though,” Kay grumbled, ignoring any more looks as they walked on, only stopping when they were in front of the inn, a small squat building with a sign depicting and large, crudely drawn fish with the name “sailor’s rest”.

Ah, so it was one of these places.

During the reign of Vortigern, the Saxons had come freely, often staying in small islands like this at first. That was before they’re actual attempt to take the main land, when Vortigern had betrayed his own countrymen.

But places like this had suffered.

The inn looked like no one had stayed in it for years, even as the door opened and a familiar face peered out at them.

“Kay, you’ve taken your time,” Kenneth said, completely ignoring Arthur, Bedivere and Merlin. “I was expecting you this morning.”

It was only then that he even looked at Bedivere, frowning a little.

“You have another squire?” he asked.

To Bedivere’s credit, he didn’t get offended. And Arthur tried his best to keep from speaking out. If he did, it would just shame his father and his brother. He knew that, but even though…he _wanted_ to say something so _badly_.

It was one of the things he was most looking forwards to as a knight.

“I am Bedivere, from Eryri. We met last Easter, at the joust near Tintagel,” Bedivere said, his face neutral.

Apparently, Sir Kenneth had completely forgotten the incident, because his face was completely blank as he blinked at him.

“I’m sorry we must not have been introduced then,” but Arthur noticed a briskness that made him think-

A soft laugh sounded and Sir Kenneth whirled around to notice Merlin standing close by, a smile on her face.

“You really shouldn’t pretend, Sir Kenneth. After all, his name will be far better remembered than yours.”

Kenneth scowled at her, but anything he was going to say in retort, someone else came out.

The village headman was an older man, with graying hair and an impressive looking beard (Arthur didn’t seem able to grow anything like a beard) and a tired look in his eyes as he looked over all of them. He bowed once to Key and once to Bedievre.

“I take it you are the further help that Sir Kenneth mentioned?” he asked.

“We are,” he said. “We meant to come this morning, but we were waylaid.”

“I’m sure that it was unavoidable,” the man said with a sigh. “Please come on. You’ll find things…to your companions…stipulations.”

Kay just sighed.

“As long as there is food, clean bedding and decent beer, I have no stipulations,” he said.

“I suppose a country noble’s son would care less for decorum.”

But Bedivere spoke before Kay did.

“It might be decorum, but there is only so much these people can give,” he said, frowning.

“I am hardly over taxing the peasants by asking for such small things as meat!” Kenneth snapped. “You are far too soft with the peasantry in this region. Once Lot is king, there will be more strict rule on how those classes will live. Now, we have a creature to find. Eudon has prepared all for me, but I did not know when you would be arriving.”

“Then go and begin the search,” Kay said. “We will join you soon.”

With a brief nod, Kenneth moved to the back of the inn, leaving them with the headman.

Kay nodded once.

“I’m sure you’ve been told, but I am Sir Kay, son of Sir Ector, and this is my friend, Sir Bedivere. I’m sure you’ve been asked to explain, but would you humor us with more of what has happened here? I trust your version of events...possibly more than Sir Kenneth’s.”

Now that he out of earshot, Kay was moving to distance himself as quickly as possible from anything to do with Sir Kenneth.

“You’re Sir Ector’s son?” the headman said, and relaxed slightly. “Thank the Lord that it wasn’t just him. Yes, I’d be happy to explain what I can. I fear that stranger...doesn’t understand the severity of the situation.”

He lead the way into the inn. It was a small building, with what looked like only two or three rooms to the side and a large common area with a few tables. The area smelled strongly of generations of people and beer and fish.

Arthur ignored the twinge of hunger as they all sat down at one of the small tables in the back. A tallow candle was burning low nearby, casting strange looking shadows on the walls, as the headman leaned on the table.

Arthur wasn’t expected to speak during this conversation. Not when the knights were there, but he was more interested in listening to what was happening anyways.

“I hope you will thank your father for coming here quickly. While we are not technically under him, Sir Ector was someone who was have always felt we could turn to in time of trouble, and he hasn’t failed now.”

“Certainly,” Kay said. “I’m sure father will be glad to know that he’d been able to help in some small way.

“…about a week ago, a lad named Palug heard…something in the forest. He followed the sound, worried that maybe a boar had somehow swum across and was rooting for food. He only caught a glimpse of it, but that was when he turned and ran.

“His father couldn’t get much out of him, only that it was a ‘creature’ and that it was large enough to be able to break through a town wall with no trouble, and that it had not noticed him, but the very presence of the creature made his blood run cold. Some even claimed that there was something with it. One of the gwyllion, the mountain hags...Perhaps she is how people started vanishing."

The gwyllion... Arthur had only heard a few rumors about them. They were supposed to stay in the mountains or wild places, appearing on misty days to cause travellers to be lost and eat their remains, or so the story Sister Adhan told him went... somehow the idea that one was there...

“We gathered the local man to hopefully kill the beast, but somehow…it was always slightly faster than our hunters and dags, slightly stronger than our traps…I don’t understand it myself, but nothing ever seemed to work. It wasn’t attacking, but….”

“But it was still a horror that you couldn’t face,” Kay said softly. “It sounds like some creature…They made.”

The headman nodded.

“I’ve wondered that myself, particularly once the Hunt appeared. That was…only a while ago I suppose. They just came. Calling for ‘Merlin’ to come to face them. That was when people started barricading themselves in their houses. A few who ventured into the woods, even in broad daylight…they never returned. The mists seemed to roll in and then...”

He stopped speaking.

"I apologize. My son is among those who vanished," he said shortly.

“I am so sorry to hear that. Is there any sign? Are Kenneth had his squire aware?” Bedivere asked.

“Yes. They said that, as true knights it wasn’t something they needed to worry about... I hope that is the case.”

Kay sighed.

“Kenneth seems to think that his place as a knight of the realm will mean something to the Fair Folk.”

“We have received some other hope. After the messenger came, there was a notice found, or rather that was tied to an arrow and shot into one of the houses. The people who vanished are alive and have not been take to the Otherworld. The Wild Hunt says it will keep them until the moon is full, or until Merlin comes to answer them. I do not understand why they are looking for Merlin here of all places.”

She’d been right. Arthur glanced towards Merlin, but she wasn’t looking at him. Was it that she guessed what the Fae would do? Or that they’d done this before?

Arthur half expected Bedivere to react to that statement, either that Merlin had known or that she hadn’t told thim, but…

“That will be something we will have to find out,” Bedivere said, but he wasn’t looking at Merlin herself, rather he was looking out the small window.

The view allowed Arthur to see the form of Eudon, standing on the edge of the forest, a panicked look on his face as he waved to get their attention.

“You have to come now!” he called.

Kay stood up.

“Maybe Kenneth found something…” he said.

What if something had found him?

Arthur didn’t even like the man, but he was on his feet in a second, along with Kay and Bedivere, yet, even as they rushed outside with Merlin and the headman trailing behind, something seemed wrong. Arthur couldn’t put his finger on it until Eudon turned and ran into the woods, and Kay and Bedivere took the lead.

He wasn’t afraid.

Whatever happened, it wasn’t an emergency.

Arthur turned to the headman who was watching, palefaced, but had stopped where the last buildings were, as if that fragile line marked a safe place for them, and…he glanced at Merlin…maybe it did.

Arthur summoned up his most assuring smile.

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’m sure it’s nothing for you to worry about, or maybe they’ve found or killed the creature.”

No one would hear the end of that, but that didn’t matter. Arthur would rather listen to Eudon brag about having killed whatever this thing that was tormenting this village was for the rest of his life than if it meant that these people could sleep safely.

The man smiled weakly.

“That would be a great thing,” he said.

“It’s what we’re here for. In the meantime, there was…one of the Fair Folk that attacked one of the towns close by. She looked human and like a travelling musician. While she might have been pushed out, there could be others.”

The headman frowned.

“Sir Kenneth didn’t mention that, but…that was why you were late. You were helping another village… I never thought that they would be everywhere. Thank you…”

“Arthur,” Arthur smiled.

“Thank you, Arthur, for telling me. I’m…glad to know that some knights do act like the stories always said they did. Even if this leads to nothing, I’ll warn everyone that there may be more of a threat.”

While there were lines of worry on his face, Arthur could tell that the extra knowledge…and something else, seemed have really helped.

Arthur nodded once, rushing to catch up to the others. Arthur rarely got lost in the woods, and this was no exception. All he needed to do was follow Kay’s scent, as well as lead the way for Merlin to follow.

“I’m impressed,” she said as they made their way through the dense trees. “That man was feeling pretty hostile towards all of you, you know that.”

Arthur couldn’t really blame him.

“He had every right to, and he needed to know in case something followed us. I’m sure Kay would have mentioned it if Eudon hadn’t…”

A soft laugh made Arthur pause and look around.

Merlin was giving him an amused look.

“Is that humility? From a knight?”

Arthur looked away.

“It’s the truth,” he said. “And…what you said is the point. I wanted…him to see that not all knights were like…well…Sir Kenneth.”

“Arthur, is that you!?”

The call was so close it made Arthur nearly jump. He hadn’t realized just how close his brother was. Arthur took a breath and prayed once that no one had heard that conversation.

“I’m here!”

“Well, Kenneth and Eudon think they found the ‘creature’,” Kay sounded more annoyed than anything.

Arthur pushed through the last of the brush to find a small clearing. Tall grass managed to grow in patches of sunlight that were filtering through the trees, and there was a heavy sweet smell of…something…that Arthur didn’t recognize. It wasn’t pleasant, but it didn’t seem…wrong like the fae woman had been…maybe it was just an unfamiliar animal…

Kay and Bedivere were nearby, along with Kenneth and Eudon, and they were all gathered around, and staring down at an unfamiliar form.

A large boar was laying in the grass, clearly dead.

“I appears that I have killed the ‘monster’ that the peasants here were so scared of,” Kenneth smirked. “Though such a place probably never saw a boar of this size before. I suppose the tales of the Wild Hunt are nothing more than geese. It’s a pity you came out so far.”

Eudon gave Arthur a smug look.

“If you’re sure that that is the creature,” Kay said stiffly.

“What else could it be?” Kenneth scoffed. “Something from the Good Folk? If you’d have been closer to some of those like King Lot, you’d have heard how, in Gaul, humans are living far more at peace with them than we do here. Perhaps the fault is ours for assuming that are to blame for every misfortune.”

Kay, who had grumbled similar things before, narrowed his eyes.

“I don’t know how things are doing in Gaul, but maybe they’ve managed to avoid some of the more unpleasant of them, but ‘innocent people’ who we blame do not usually curse people to dance themselves to death. Anyways, if you are so sure, go back. Bedivere and I are more than able to search the area alone.”

Kenneth was giving him a suspicious look.

“The headmen mentioned that Palug was looking for a boar. If this was what he saw, the child wouldn’t have gone running,” Merlin spoke up, earning a surprised look from Kay. “It’s not even all that big, as boars go.”

Kenneth turned on her.

“Your so called counsel is not needed,” he sniffed, and then glared back at Kay “It seems to me that you cannot accept that _I_ found the creature before you could. Perhaps if you had not tarried doing…whatever it was…it would be you in that place. You might be a knight, Sir Kay, but you have much to learn before you serve a proper lord. Consorting with demon spawn that might have killed the previous king is your first mistake.”

Arthur had had enough. 

He knew he was overstepping himself. He _knew_ that he needed to wait until he was a real knight before fighting with people like Kenneth and his actions were going to cause trouble. But Kay had to hold to manners and Merlin wouldn’t defend herself at all against that, and-

“Honestly it seems like the less worthy knight is the one who takes the shortest route possible,” Kay said, a smile starting to show on his face. “Like deciding that a monster must be a boar simply because he doesn’t want to work to look for anything else.”

“Or listening to rumors,” Another voice cut in and Arthur was surprised to realize it was his. “and spreading them around like some old gossip, rather than a knight who judges others on their actions.”

It wasn’t _just_ Merlin that upset him, but if Kay was going to cut to the heart of things, he was going to point that out as wrong as well. Whatever Merlin was, or did, or was said to have done, no one…should call themselves a terrible person with a smile on their face, as if the idea of being anything else was foreign to them. A knight _should_ treat other people according to their actions. Merlin might be strange at times, and even manipulative, but her actions hadn’t ended in anyone being hurt, other than her.

And the people of this town deserved to know for sure that there was nothing haunting the island, and a knight’s duty was to protect them!

 _Someone_ had to do _something._

Arthur could see Merlin turn to look at him out of the corner of his eye, but he didn’t stop from glaring at the man, who turned to scowl at Kay.

“Your squire still hasn’t learned from the last time I see. Well…I suppose we have time to kill. Why not make a little wager? If Eudon and I win, you will accept your loss, and that that _is_ the creature. Should you win…I suppose we will tarry while you look for whatever monster you think could be causing this.”

This honestly seemed to be what he’d wanted the whole time.

“Alright,” Kay said. “I suppose Sir Bedivere can stand as judge. You…trust that he’ll be fair, don’t you?”

Something in that quest caused Kenneth to hesitate, but he nodded quickly.

“Of course, but…” he pointed at Merlin. “Should you interfere, the battle is lost. There can be no magic!”

Merlin didn’t move, but something in her smile seemed, just for a second…unpleasant.

“You’ll never see a thing from me,” she said.

Kenneth nodded.

“Very well,” he said. “Let’s begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it that the end of this just...flowed, while it felt like the start was like trying to cut wood with a limp noodle?
> 
> Anyways, things are FINALLY starting to happen, and I'm looking forwards to the next couple of chapters when I can say good bye to Kenneth and Eudon!
> 
> As a fun note: Yes, I did call someone Palug in the story. The original myth has Cath Palug as a giant cat that was fished out of the water by someone named Palug, or his son. The very name mean's "Palug's Cat". I wanted to keep some of that.
> 
> Next Chapter: Cath Palug


	7. The Beast of Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is interrupted, and Arthur passes a test he doesn't understand.

Arthur and Bedivere stood aside with Merlin as Kay and Sir Kenneth moved to face one another, and Eudon kept his distance. He’d been pretty quiet, just mostly glaring at Arthur and Merlin.

Arthur wasn’t sure but…wasn’t this one of those rivalries some knights had for years? He…didn’t really want one.

“This is the chance to back out, Kay,” Kenneth said. “You’ve never had to fight purely on the ground, am I right?”

“Actually, I have a few times,” Kay just smiled. “But we’re just having…good fun. To the first blood?”

“Of course.”

With a rush both knights attacked.

One thing that Arthur always found surprising was just how easy it was the move in armor, The few times that he’d worn it, it seemed less heavy than it should have, and this was one of the few things that he could say with confidence wasn’t due to his own strange strength.

Even on foot, Kay and Kenneth moved to attack one another with a surprising amount of speed, metal clanging as their swords met, struggled and then met again. So far Arthur knew Kay was hesitating, waiting, and testing Kenneth’s defenses. He wasn’t the kind to just attack all out or to ignore any problem.

But that careful style was something that Kenneth was already starting to fall for, his swipes getting more aggressive.

“This is similar to what happened when he fought me,” Bedivere said, watching.

“Kenneth isn’t one to change,” Merlin said lightly.

“You know him?” Bedivere frowned.

“Oh, long ago, back when he was starting and Eudon had just been born,” Merlin said. “Even then he was…well just like he is now! Though he’s not a bad knight, in terms of ability, just…you know I’m suddenly getting the feeling that some things are just better not said.”

And somehow she managed to saw just everything that she probably meant.

A sudden clatter made Arthur look up to see that Sir Kenneth had made a mistake. He’d lunged, but Kay had moved back, causing him to overbalance, stumbling past Kay just in time for the other to land a swift blow against him and send him falling again, his sword flying some ways away.

Kenneth dived for the sword, cursing as Kay turned, running after him.

Before Kay could reach, Kenneth had snatched it up, bearing it again and breathing hard.

“I won’t let you win!”

Something in the distance howled and…the wind shifted.

Arthur stiffened as something familiar reached him.

It wasn’t the smell of the fae. That was something so wrong that it was making his hair stand up and his blood sing in his ears with something drive to _do_ something. It wasn’t the scent of an animal either though. Arthur had come across strange smells before, even one he didn’t know now, but that didn’t feel like this.

This…he’d smelled it when they’d first come.

It was that acrid, sharp scent. The one that reminded him of the air in storm when lightning was about to strike. A warning, he supposed, of something terrible to come.

Arthur looked in the direction of the scent trying to smell something else, or hear something, but if there was a noise, it was drowned out by the sound of Kay and Sir Kenneth resuming their fight, and Bedivere didn’t seem to have noticed.

But Merlin had.

She was sitting up, eyes narrowed, but also far away, as if she was looking at something that no one else could see yet. She hadn’t said anything, but the fact that she was watching and not paying attention to the battle…

“Stop blocking!”

Arthur blinked to see what was happening.

Kenneth had managed to dive for his sword and blocked in time to not be hit by Kay’s swing, but even then, every attack he was sending was getting blocked. That…wasn’t for lack of trying though. Arthur could see his face getting redder and redder as he kept swinging and swinging.

Then Kay with, a wicked looking smile, jumped backwards, causing Kenneth of overbalance. Kenneth staggered, dropping his sword and his guard, just for a second, and in that one second, Kay had charged, slashing out as fast as he could.

Sir Kenneth staggered, clutching his side, and Arthur could smell a familiar rich, iron smell that he’d known since the first time he’d gone hunting.

“First blood!” he called.

“No!” Eudon shouted.

Kay lowered his sword, smiling a little.

“It looks like we’re going to look around to make sure that monster wasn’t just a boar,” he said, and Arthur was a little glad that he didn’t rub the victory in.

It wasn’t necessary though, Sir Kenneth picked up his sword.

“It’s not really bleeding!” he said, fury on his face. “Your brother’s over excited at a cheap ploy!”

He charged again, but anger was making him sloppy. Kay side stepped him, blocking the sword and then attacking with his own, driving him back, and making the scent of blood even stronger. While Arthur couldn’t see it under his armor, Kay must have.

“Sir Kenneth, it’s done,” he said.

“This hasn’t ended!” Kenneth snapped, pain and humiliation apparently making him more honest than he’d ever been. “I can’t let some…country knight…not even with a family legacy…and no place in any court…defeat me.”

“That’s not up to you,” Kay said, readying his weapon. “This ‘country knight’ just drew first blood.”

“So what!?”

Kenneth rushed forwards, only to be blocked and pushed back again, but his scream of rage was only drowned out by another howl. This one even closer and now, Arthur could hear something else.

Footsteps.

Or rather the sounds of a gigantic feet thudding against the ground as something very, very big was making its way towards them with a speed that Arthur could only register as insane.

Kenneth didn’t have time to react. He froze as the _thing_ burst though the trees, heading right towards him.

Arthur’s first impression was of a mass of waving limbs and fur and fire. It was only after a second that he was able to register that he wasn’t looking at limbs. He was looking at the creature’s tails. Multiple ones. They seemed to grow and reach from one another into a tangled mass that waved and glowed and who had a power that made him almost lose focus.

The monster attached to that mass was no less threatening. It was enormous, with white fur, an impression of teeth like broadswords and claws that could cause huge gouges in the earth. As well as two enormous purple horns that twisted from its head.

He was frozen for a moment in sheer surprise.

The beast rushed forwards, heading straight for Kenneth, even as the man was scrambling to meet the thing head on. Kenneth swung with his sword, but the creature managed to bite down hard on the blade.

For a moment, Arthur could see the two struggling, vying for just a second’s mistake, struggling to take over, and then, with what seemed like only a bit more power than Kenneth could muster, it bit down, and the sword shattered beneath the creature’s teeth.

“Sir Kenneth!”

Kay reacted first, pushing Kenneth out of the way, but he didn’t have time to move before the animal was on him instead. Kay only had time to half raise his sword out in front of him. Arthur heard the sound of the teeth against steel, but his mind hadn’t even registered it before he was running forwards.

“Wait!” Kay shouted.

He was struggling, his sword trembling with the effect of holding the thing in place, but before Arthur could rush to support his brother, Kay and turned his head to look at him and Bedivere.

“Arthur, Bedivere, get these two somewhere safe. I-”

But he couldn’t do anything as the monster lunged again, forcing Kay backwards, but not so much that he fell. Something that Arthur knew, before he could even fully explain how, would be Kay’s death.

“Why aren’t you doing something?!” Kenneth screamed, looking, to Arthur’s surprise, at Merlin.

She was standing, watching what was happening, but this time she wasn’t smiling.

“You asked me to make a promise,” she said, not looking at him. “Now, you will not see me doing anything.”

For a moment, Sir Kenneth stared at her, but Merlin hadn’t turned around.

“Kay! The Beast of Competition cannot be defeated by anyone who wishes to ‘win’!” she called. “What is it that you wish for?”

The Beast of Competition.

Kay hesitated, almost as if unsure, but the monster wasn’t going to give him a chance. It was pushing him as hard as it could, and slowly, as if the thing was just a small but stronger than Kay, it was starting to push him back.

“…I can’t want to win…” Arthur heard Kay matter. “Give me a straight answer!”

“I’m being perfectly clear! That thing is the embodiment of competition, a concept of power always somewhat greater, so you can’t want to win! What is more clear than that!?”

“Mud! I don’t even care if I win or not I just want to make sure-” Kay snapped, but stopped. “I see.”

What did he see?

But Arthur didn’t have to wait long.

Kay was starting to tremble as suddenly, he jumped back, running his hand along his blade.

“Fire!” he yelled, just as the creature attacked.

Now, Arthur had seen Kay summon fire before. Though that was usually just a small burst of flame that would be enough to light a real fire with. Magic was something that Kay could do, but he'd never really focused on it, however, the blast of fire that erupted from his sword was enough to make some of the grass nearby wither. Even Kay looked shocked by what just came out, but he didn't hesitate.

The Monster didn’t have time to dodge, Arthur could hear the sound of the connection and the pained scream as the flaming sword connected to the fur, but even though it managed to hit, it didn’t pull through.

But it stopped.

Blinking and shaking his head, as if completely unsure of how to proceed.

Like it had never been hurt before.

“This is the end of the line for you!’ Kay snapped. “No more attacking innocent people. No more roaming around.”

The thing growled. Yet, even wounded and exhausted looking, it wasn’t stopping. If anything it seemed more confused, as it looked from Kay to where Kenneth had was, to Arthur to Merlin and then back again. It growled again, but this time Arthur caught a hint of…confusion?

The beast feinted, trying to make it past Kay only to be hit again by the flaming sword. It screamed, a horrible, guttural noise that made Arthur’s skin crawl, but even as it’s legs were trembling, it wasn’t stopping. Even though Kay himself was breathing hard, the power from the spell clearly draining him.

Was it going to try to outlast him?

“Kill it!” Kenneth called from where he stood. “You can’t just hold it back, prove yourself!”

“That is the _last thing-“_

But Kay didn’t get to answer.

Kay readied his sword to attack again, but the monster screamed out, causing Kay to pause just for a second, and in that second, the monster managed to regain some of its strength, rushing forwards even as Kay readied himself.

Kay managed to block again, but this time, somehow, the thing got its teeth around the blade, and Arthur heard the crunching sound of the thing’s teeth on metal.

Arthur took off running.

He wasn’t going to make it. Arthur knew that he wasn’t going to make it. Even as that same strange power started to pool itself into him, Arthur knew that he was going to be too slow, and the second the sword broke, the beast would be on his brother.

But apparently, Arthur didn’t have to be there.

The pooling power in him felt like it was only growing, surging out, and just for one second, the thing paused the attack, just long enough for Kay to do something Arthur never expected. He jumped back, managing to jerk the sword out of the thing’s teeth and thrust it into the ground, causing a sudden wall of flames to erupt just as the thing lunged for him.

Arthur heard the pained scream, and smelled burning fur as the creature managed to scramble back. It stood, trembling, as if somehow confused.

“I don’t want to beat you,” Kay said, “That’s how you get power isn’t it? The Beast of Competition, the Magus calls you. Alright, then I won’t ‘win’, but I’ll stop you. I don't have to win that way, do I?”

It was the kind of slanted logic that Kay liked to use. A technically true statement, or maybe just a loophole. But loophole or not, the Beast seemed to be unable to fight anymore. Maybe it was just confused, or maybe the fact that it had been hurt before was too surprising for it. Finally, _finally_ , the thing that had been tormenting the villagers and carrying people off, fell to its side with a groan.

It didn’t get up, but Kay made no move to approach it or finish what he’d been doing.

“It’s done,” Kay breathed. “Kenneth, we need-“

“No, it’s not,” a soft voice said, and Arthur whipped around to see…a woman.

It wasn’t the same one from the village, Arthur knew that, but…she was…similar. It was the same cloying scent. Of something sweet and dead and utterly _wrong_ so much that it made him immediately find himself reaching for his sword. She was even blonde, like the other one, but the face was somewhat different, of...almost disturbingly similar.

Like someone's dream of beauty with nothing behind it.

The woman didn’t seem to notice him. She was staring ahead of her, directly at Kay. She was even ignoring the prone body of the beast

“You think you can kill one of our things?”

Kay scowled, lifting his head.

“I haven’t killed it, merely exhausted it,” Kay said. “It wasn’t even a ‘defeat’. I haven’t come to claim a prize, and had no reason to try.”

All true, all things that made the figure seem to stiffen with a kind of rage.

“A clever human,” she muttered. “Maybe I’ll keep your tongue to remind me of your wit.”

There was a crashing sound, but Arthur didn’t turn to know what it was. Kenneth and Eudon had turned, crashing through the growth, in the direction of the town.

There wasn’t even time to think about that though. The woman was raising her arms, a smile on her face.

“Looks like the three of you are without help.”

It wasn’t Kay or the woman who attacked first though. It wasn’t even Arthur.

It was Bedivere.

He’d managed to slip closer, and with a sudden and surprising speed, he’d dashed forwards, holding a discarded lance in one hand as he feinted just as the woman turned to face him, and struck to the side.

The woman turned, shock on her face, that mirrored the first fae that he'd seen. She managed to move back with a sort of unnatural grace, raising a hand to point to Bedivere.

The carpet of flowers rushed around him so quickly, that the scent was an honest shock to him, and Merlin suddenly ran forwards with a speed that always shocked him when he saw, but even with that, Arthur smelt something…almost like decay…and suddenly Bedivere buckled, falling to the ground and clutching his arm as Merlin and Kay and Arthur made it to his side.

Merlin was beside Bedivere in an instant, grabbing his hand from his arm and taking off his gauntlet, giving Arthur a horrifying look at his hand.

It was blackening. From the tips of his fingers but spreading down quickly, his veins seemed to be spreading what smelled like rotten flowers down.

Arthur drew his own sword, standing between Merlin and Bedivere.

“Arthur, keep her away,” Merlin was saying, but had switched to another language, maybe Latin, but it was too quickly spoken for him to hear, as the scent of the flowers grew stronger.

Kay didn’t bother to wait, he attacked, but the fight with the monster was clearly starting to exhaust him. The swings were wild, and woman had no problem just dodging them, her smile growing wider that only faulted as….a horn blew, in the fading light.

“The Wild Hunt…”

The fae woman paused, just for a second, and Kay attacked, managed to land a solid blow on her arm. She screamed in pain as Arthur smelled something rotten but…burned, as the woman clutched her arm, but even her grimace of pain had a malice in it that made even Kay freeze.

“Now!” the woman hissed. “Beast, obey your master! Kill the Magus of Flowers!”

Arthur turned around in time to see the Monster, which had been on its side and breathing hard a second ago, jerked to its feet like it was on a string. Before he could attack, it had managed to get it’s mouth around her, biting down hard enough that Arthur could smell a horrible, familiar iron scent mixed with something flowery and sweet, and dragged her away from where she’d been standing over Bedivere.

The second Merlin herself wasn’t standing on the patch of flowers, the started to wilt, and Bedivere spasmed, crying out in pain.

Merlin didn’t scream. She didn’t even flinch even as Arthur could see the teeth pressed against her so that blood fell to the ground as the monster dragged her away and the horn sounded again. She more had just gone limp.

The thing jumped at the sound, obviously scared as it looked up into the darkening sky, as another scream sounded from the woman that Arthur didn’t even turn to see. He’d already attacked, all but jumping over Merlin’s wilting flowers to try to hit the creature, which, after what seemed like only a second of hesitation, turned and dashed into the forest close to the meadow, vanishing through the trees in a second.

Merlin only had time to meet his eyes for a second, as she made a sudden cutting motion with both hands, and Bedivere screamed out again. And then, she was gone, only a small trail of crimson glinting in the setting sun to mark the trail.

For a second Arthur was torn. Whatever had happened had clearly hurt Bedivere, but if he hesitated…

For just a second, Arthur glanced back at Kay just in time to see the woman vanish, staggering back with a look of shock on her only to disappear into sparks of light. Kay didn’t bother to see what happened to the woman, he just dashed over to see Bedivere, who was on his back, breathing hard, with what remained of Merlin’s withered flowers wrapped around his left arm. But Arthur’s eyes found the blackened withered… _thing_ that was sitting in the dirt close by.

The thing that was still sparking with a kind of pink energy and that looked horrifyingly like a hand.

“Go!” Kay said. “I’ll take care of Bedivere and make sure that woman doesn’t come back!”

Arthur didn’t wait to be told twice, he nodded and dashed off, following the small smears of strangely…pearly blood that appeared on leaves, and trying to ignore the scent of iron mixed with something oddly sweet as he prayed that even that short amount of time he’d waited hadn’t been too much.

The meadow was behind him in a few seconds, but Arthur had to dodge some of the undergrowth that was appearing from almost nowhere in the fading light, making it even harder to see the blood.

Arthur paused for a moment, closed his eyes, and took a breath.

He could still smell the sweet, iron scent, stronger to his right. It was heavy…and… If he didn’t get there in time, she’d…

There was an animal cry of pain, not too far off in the direction of the scent.

Arthur took off again, running as fast as he could as the small bushes and newly born trees tore at him, but he didn’t care. Even if Merlin was strange and ambiguous and probably had some eventual plan that involved him, he couldn’t just leave her. Not like this.

Because, no matter what she said about using people and selfishness, she was still a person, and she’d still rushed to help.

As he ran, he felt that same strange burst as suddenly he felt like he’d just catapulted forwards, barreling forwards and only barely missing a tree but tilting himself right. As he managed to regain his footing from…whatever that was…he reached a clearing.

It wasn’t as big as the meadow that the fight had been in, but that was probably a good thing now that the sun was almost completely set.

The beast was standing in a small pool of that same almost opalescent blood, its white fur stained red in some places. There were still marks from the lost battle with Kay, and it was trembling slightly with its head was down, horns almost touching the ground. But that wasn't what Arthur was interested in. He was too busy staring at where, one arm around the thing’s neck in what seemed like an embrace… Merlin was still held in its mouth.

Her white cloak seemed untouched by her own blood as she held on, though her hair, which was touching the ground was becoming soaked. Even from that distance, Arthur could hear her labored breathing and smell that same sweet yet iron scent.

For a moment, he was frozen, but the beast wasn’t moving.

“I know...” Merlin’s voice was soft. “It can be hard. This place is different than Faery. You did a good job, resisting so much…”

The thing growled softly, and Merlin let out a weak laugh.

“They’re not,” she said. “You haven’t gotten to know them. Well…some aren’t. I don’t like a lot of individuals either, but humans as a whole…”

They were talking.

“So, you going to take me up on my offer? It’s a pretty good deal for the both of us. You won’t feel those emotions with me, and I need a hand. Things are going to get pretty interesting here. Besides, it’s not like you have anything better to do, now that I’ve broken that connection. You’ve watched them as long as me. Aren’t you a little curious?”

The beast growled again, shifting from foot to foot… Almost as if it was debating something.

Arthur approached, moving as silently as he could, drawing his sword, but something in him told him to wait. The monster wasn’t attacking, and…wounded and tired as the thing might be, it was still carrying Merlin and probably could finish what it had started easily.

“Come on. Do you really want to just stay on this island forever? No one should be trapped.” Merlin was smiling, even as dark marks were appearing under her eyes. “I’ll show you something beautiful.”

The beast hesitated, and Arthur prepared to attack, but before he could, it raised its head giving him a good look into it’s liquid violet yet…strangely intelligent eyes.

Then…slowly…gently, the beast lowered Merlin to the ground and let go. She didn’t gasp in pain, even as her hand went to her shoulder, and Arthur stepped closer. Merlin didn’t look at him as she touched the blood there and, hand coated in it, reached for the beast.

The creature hesitated for a moment, but then leaned forwards, its great tongue lapping the blood from her offered hand.

“You who would traverse the human world, I will give you a place to belong,” Merlin said softly, saying the words carefully. “These are the terms of our contract: my will will protect your rationality. You power will aid my endeavors. By blood and magic it will be sealed, and with it, I bequeath your name: Cath Palug!”

The monster stood, with a bowed head and wide eyes, and then…it began to dwindle. The burnt patches of the fur shifting to a similar silvery like Merlin’s hair, horns receding and blunting, before vanishing completely, until standing before the wounded Merlin was nothing more than a strange, small animal with a fluffy white coat of thick fur, looking no more capable of the carnage around it than any squirrel.

“Fou!” the creature chirped, cautiously walking towards Merlin.

The young woman had fallen backwards, laying with her hands splayed to out and looking at the sky. Even when the animal nudged her, she made no move

Finally, some spell was broken, and Arthur ran forwards.

“Merlin!” he shouted, not sure if he should attack the creature or not, but first he needed to know she was still alive.

Flower petals were starting to form around her, covering what looked like it had been a hole in her shoulder from under the cloak, which still seemed…utterly untouched by blood or dirt.

“Merlin…”

She didn’t respond.

She was lying with her eyes closed, shor,t ragged breaths as the only sign that she was still alive, even if she’d apparently fainted.

She’d bleed out!

Immediately, he grabbed the hem of her cloak trying to move it so that he could see how deep the wound was. If he could just bind it-

He had an impression of a dark shirt before Merlin’s eyes snapped open. Before he’d even been able to react with a strength that truly shocked him, she’d managed to twist away from him, clutching her cloak around her, staring at him, as if she was prepared to run, or worse, at any second.

For a second something almost like pain showed in those eyes, but it was replaced by a flicker of confusion and then nothing. Absolutely no emotion at all.

What…

“I should have known better… What are you doing?”

Somehow, the cold autumn evening air felt more like the depths of winter at that moment. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking, but…somehow, he knew that these next seconds would, if he wasn’t careful, break what fragile trust existed between them.

“Merlin, I need to see your wound,” he said carefully. “You just collapsed. You can’t just walk back with that, maybe…”

“My wound…” Merlin repeated, and then looked down at her shoulder and at him. “You…wanted to take off my clothes…to look at my wound…”

For a moment Arthur could only just sit there, before backing up, almost tripping over the small beast, who had come up behind him, sniffing at him curiously.

“No! That wasn’t- It was just that your cloak was in the way and you’d already collapsed! It was just the cloak! I didn’t even think of-!”

He was blushing and he knew it. He’d never traveled with a woman before, but…she was wounded. This couldn’t be wrong! But…even in the middle of this…he couldn’t help note just how _tired_ her voice had been when asked that. As if she couldn’t think of any answer but…

Merlin was just staring at him, blinking as an almost incredulous laugh erupted.

“You meant it,” she laughed. “You actually… You meant it.”

She was still laughing until it had turned into a giggle when she stopped, waving her hand, even as he looked away feeling complete embarrassed.

“I’m not laughing at you, Arthur,” she said. “It’s just…kind of funny in the right light. I’ll be alright. I just need to sit and recover. And probably not get dragged around like a rag doll for a while, but I’ll be able to recover soon.”

She fiddled with the cowl for a second and maneuvered the robe so that he could see her shoulder. Beneath the robe she was wearing a dark fabric. Despite the blood around her, and the fact that the a set of huge teeth marks were ripping through the fabric, the only thing he could see on her skin were more pink flowers.

“Is that…a healing spell?” he asked as she put the cloak back on right.

It was honestly a little hard to look at her without blushing.

“Sort of…it’s better to see as…my existence is something like a dream, so if something doesn’t kill me outright, chances are I’ll recover. I’m not too different than humans in that way.

“Oh,” Arthur couldn’t think of anything else, but as…the beast from before approached again, sniffing at him, Arthur heard something else. Something that he’d heard already.

A hunting horn. It was louder than before, and now…he could hear the dogs. Arthur had grown up around hunting dogs, and while the things rarely came anywhere near him, he knew the sound of a hunt, and…it was coming.

Fast.

“We need to go,” Arthur said, standing up again, ignoring embarrassment. “I know you don’t like it, but I don’t think you have time to recover. Let me help you.”

For a second longer, Merlin hesitated, but looked up as the horn sounded again. She glanced at him, and then up.

“You’ll need to use that power and run. Run with everything you have until you find shelter, do you understand?” she asked. “I can give some illusion, but-”

Arthur nodded, and took that as permission to get one of his arms under Merlin’s good one, helping her to her feet.

“Fou!”

The Beast…Cath Palug…Merlin called it…jumped to the same shoulder, then to her head, staring at him as if expecting something.

“Arthur now-“

But it was too late.

Even as Merlin called out, the sky erupted with sound and nose and smells. The baying of hounds and the call of a horn filled the air mixed with wild screams and the scent of blood and battle mixed with a sharp excited scent that Arthur didn’t know.

The Wild Hunt had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was FUN to do. Though I wasn't sure what I was going to do with the battle for a while. Kay's probably exhausted now.
> 
> I've been planning out Merlin's scene with Fou for a while, and while I could have ended with Merlin being carried off, I decided to do so here. I'm more going with a lot of stories about different fae, though I'm being as close to the Welsh version of the Wild Hunt as I can be.


	8. The Hunt's Demands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wild Hunt makes their demands. Bedivere has a realization. Arthur clarifies a relationship.

Arthur had heard of the Wild Hunt. Of course he had. Though for him, it had always been a story for a dark night. When the fire was burning low, and Sir Ector was feeling permissive, he’d told some of the stories about them.

The Wild Hunt had existed in Albion for longer than anyone remembered. They rode in winter, or stormy nights, and while those who remained safe in their houses would only sometimes hear the sound of their hunting horns at night, those who traveled at night…well. That was a different story.

They sought out anyone they could, some stories said, hunting them until they couldn’t run anymore, with horses than never tired and dogs that never stopped.

Sister Adhan had had a different way she’d told the story. She’d claimed that the Wild Hunt didn’t just go after the unfortunate soul who was forced to travel late at night, but hunted the souls of the wicked, tormenting them with the same fear that they had inflicted on others.

Currently, Arthur was more inclined to believe the first.

While the fae he had seen already had looked like women, and had been, despite the smell, very pretty, the Wild Hunt didn’t seem to be interested in keeping up a human appearance.

They were tall, and dressed in animal pelts that made it hard for Arthur to tell if they were stockier than the others or if it was just the fur he saw. Most of them, even in the faint light of evening, seemed hard to make out, but their eyes reflected what little light escaped. So that it felt that Arthur was looking at a mass of shadows on pale horses, all with eyes flashing in the darkness.

At their feet, several large, white and red eyed dogs, all with red tipped ears watched him, showing none of the wariness that he had grown used to with hunting dogs.

Yet...it was strange. Even as the wind was blowing their scent towards him, it wasn’t the same. The women before had smelt like decay, but them...while he smelt the pelts and something metal, the core was...something strange and earthy, but not foul.

One figure alone stood in front.

He wore a long cape made from the pelt of something very large but the man seemed broad shouldered even without it. Antlers, as if from an enormous elk, branched from around his head, almost like some kind of crown. Arthur wasn’t entirely sure if he was looking at something that was natural for the man, or if somehow…the reason Arthur couldn’t see his face was that he was wearing a deer’s skull for a helmet. His eyes glowed from the shadows like twin coals, boring into him

Or rather, at the person he was holding.

“Merlin,” the man said, in a low voice that nevertheless carried like a hunting horn, “So you’ve finally come to claim your creature.”

Merlin blinked once.

“Excuse me?”

“Fou fou?” the thing on her shoulder chirped, looking just as confused.

“Do not play your games with me, succubus,” the man said. “The magic used and the flowers that appeared on the island before it’s appearance are clearly your own.”

“I haven’t set foot on this island in years, and if I knew where Cath Palug was, I certainly wouldn’t have turned him lose _here_. What was the _point_ of it? What possible use was there in harassing some fishermen?”

“The point was the bring me while your allies started to gain ground!” the man snapped. “You made that _thing_ for the Lady, didn’t you?”

For a moment, Arthur felt Merlin stiffen.

While her face remained the same, for a moment, something flickered in her eyes, and she…giggled.

Slowly, she pulled out of his hold, gingerly getting her feet on the ground. She straightened, showing that the wound that she’d had on her shoulder was vanishing already, but Arthur noticed she was…almost leaning against him but not quite.

And there was nothing he could do that wouldn’t make her look weak, and there was something about the eyes of those things around them that made him sure that that was a mistake.

“Gwyn, I can _lie_ ,” Merlin smiled. “Of course I told her that I was going to make it for herself and her puppet, how else would I have gotten the materials I needed? Orichalcum isn’t easy to get, and she happens to control the waters.”

For a moment Arthur considered telling the man that Merlin had been with them, and she’d claimed that she’d been chased, but he doubted his words would count for much. After all, what about the time before, but he was already starting to put the situation together.

Merlin said she used people. Clearly, whoever this ‘Lady’ was, Merlin had been using her for materials to create that sword she’d stuck in London. But...Gwyn.

Wait.

“Gwyn ap Nudd?” Arthur burst out.

Of course he’d heard the stories. Everyone had. That the Hunt was lead by Gwyn ap Nudd, who ruled not only them, but some part of the underworld, reserved for those outside of the Church.

Arthur hadn’t known if he believed it or not, but now….it was like being in a legend.

The leader of the Wild Hunt paused, those glowing eyes focusing on him for the first time, as, slowly, the gaze of the others followed, all of them glowing in the dark as he had the uncomfortable feeling that his very soul was being observed.

For a second, Arthur could feel the hair raising on the back of his neck, and his hands were itching to grip something, as...again...that power flared up inside him. He felt like, if he’d wanted it, he could have jumped up and attacked the fae.

But Gwyn made not move, rather, softly at first, but then louder and sounding like some kind of wild animal he couldn’t name, the man started to laugh. The others joined in, eerie, but...strangely joyful.

“So _that_ was your goal,” he laughed. “Or at least, your alibi. Yes, ...human...I am indeed the Lord of the Wild Hunt, King of Annwn. Alright, then, Vagabond of Paradise, if you’re willing to aid me, you should prove it. You have a day to bring me the ones responsible for the release of the monster who you have claimed. I’ll even be...generous.”

For a moment, Gwyn ap Nudd almost seemed to be looking at him, but then he gave a single, long low whistle.

From the crowd of fae and animals, a single pale horse stepped out of the crowd, long mane hanging limply, but while the creature was saddled, he hadn’t seen or heard someone getting off.

“This is Llamrei. Her rider was a good friend of mine, killed to release the Beast of Calamity. She will give you the speed to catch one of the fae, but bring you to me should you fail or be truly the Lady’s ally. I will leave her in...that one’s care.”

Arthur nearly jumped as he was pointed at, but Gwyn wasn’t done speaking.

“You have until sunset tomorrow, Merlin, to find those responsible. If they’re not before me in chains, or flowers, at that time, I _will_ take you to Annwn as prisoner, and whatever scheme you’re beginning ends.”

There was no time for Arthur to say anything in either agreement or not, but then…it wasn’t _his_ bargain.

Gwyn had turned to go, but then paused.

“…Human…” he said, looking behind him. “What is your name?”

Now, it was a foolish thing to give your name to the fae. Names were special, a connection to who you were as a person, and in the wrong hands, they could be used against whoever was so stupid as to give it.

But then…Arthur didn’t need to give all of it.

“Arthur,” Arthur said.

Calling himself Arthur ap Ector was unnecessary. Thankfully. And, thanks to Merlin and her wards, they probably wouldn’t go near Sir Ector’s land.

“Then….I will warn you, …Arthur…” Gwyn said, almost like he was tasting the name and deciding what he thought of it. “Do not involve yourself in this. It is not your battle. That woman puts on a show of emotion, but she was born without a heart. Use her as an ally if that’s what you want, but never forget, to her, that arrangement lasts as long as you are useful to her goals.”

Arthur didn’t even have time to answer before the man was gone, the entire hunt following after, calling out, screaming for something before, suddenly, he, Merlin and the horse stood in silence.

“That honestly went rather well,” Merlin said after a moment. “I think Gwyn took a shine to you.”

She seemed very calm for someone told she was going to have to catch a fae or be dragged to the underworld. Or that she had been born without a heart.

_Born without a heart._

The animal on Merlin’s shoulder chirped, and Merlin nodded once.

“We need to go back. I want to make sure Bedivere is healing properly before I go out again.”

Bedivere.

Arthur almost started. He’d been so worried about what was happening, that that had almost completely slipped away from him.

Something of his shock must have shone because Merlin waved a hand, not quiet dismissively but more to say there would be no problem.

“He won’t die, not now,” Merlin said. “But I need to make sure that the cut was clean. I was…in a hurry. And I need to look at the potential for a replacement.”

Arthur blinked.

“You can…grow back people’s limbs?”

He didn’t think that was possible, but he wasn’t going to say it…wasn’t. He’d seem some of what Merlin could do, but thankfully, Merlin laughed.

“I’m not _that_ good,” she giggled. “It would be something of wood or metal, to help him basically. But…I need to see it.”

The smile fell away just for a second, and she looked down at her own hands, holding one in a fist as if considering what the loss would mean.

“Besides, he deserves to yell at me,” she finally said. “Let’s head back.”

She turned to the horse, Llamrei, who had been watching them both, surprisingly close to Arthur, but the second that she moved, Llamrei’s ears flatted and she stamped her foot once, making Merlin pause.

“Why don’t you try?” she asked, looking at Arthur.

“She might bolt,” Arthur warned her.

Merlin shrugged.

“It’s worth a try, don’t you think?”

For a moment Arthur considered, but decided not to fight on that, but so he moved towards the horse, not sure what she was going to do, but expecting the worst.

Yet, as he approached, Llamrei didn’t bolt or even move. She watched him, dark liquid eyes strangely…considering as he moved closer. Now that he could see her better the fading light was enough to notice that her pale mane darkened at the roots, as he reached forwards, Llamrei’s head moved forwards, sniffing at him, but even as he moved to mount her, she didn’t even flinch.

It was…weirdly normal. If that was the word. The only indication she had was a small sigh, and another dark look at Merlin.

“I…guess I’m going to ride her?” Though it…sounded like a question.

* * *

Arthur had never ridden before. At least, not like this. Every horse before had either been trying to outrun his presence on its back, or standing still or walking jerkily. And those had been the ones who were the most used to him.

Llamrei walked at a normal pace that seemed to, regardless, eat the distance at a surprising pace. Sometimes she’s pick up with a prance but other times move slowly, allowing Arthur to duck from branches or any other problem.

She even shifted slightly, as if making sure to keep him on, when he moved to avoid something. Even Merlin, who she hadn’t seemed happy about was able to sit behind him, this time side saddle, this time Cath Palug resting on her shoulder.

While she’d healed visibly, Merlin seemed lost in thought. She kept her head down, but her eyes were unfocused, and Cath Palug had actually had to make some strange noises to keep her from falling or being hit, though it probably wasn’t necessary.

Llamrei was very good at avoiding things like this.

Was this normal?

No.

He was sure it wasn’t.

Gwyneu had never done that with Kay. If Key ended up hitting his head on something, that was Kay’s problem. This must be something to do with a fairy horse.

Though riding a horse and having a small animal not be so terrified of you it seemed to be barely able to think….that was normal. He would have liked to see how far he could push things, but there were more important things.

Like Bedivere.

Kay and Bedivere hadn’t moved from when he’d seen them last.

Rather, Kay had made a fire and was currently boiling water. In the light of the flames, Arthur could tell that Kay hadn’t taken off the flowers that were rapped around Bedivere’s arm like some kind of bandage, but he looked like he was trying to find something to cut through the flowers that had collected around his arm. It looked like he’d already tried to use a knife. Bedivere himself was lying back, head supported by a makeshift pillow made from Sir Kenneth’s pack that he’d managed to leave when he’d fled.

He looked up as the appeared, eye’s widening at the appearance of Arthur on a horse.

“What is that?” he asked, standing up, looking at Llamrei with obvious distrust.”

“It’s a fairy horse,” Arthur said softly. “I…I’ve got a lot to tell you.”

As he prepared to launch into the account of the Wild Hunt, and…well…everything involving Cath Palug, Merlin jumped from her place and moved towards Bedivere. Arthur noticed Kay’s eyes following her, but he didn’t say anything.

“I’m guessing that thing with her is the Monster?” he asked.

“Yes,” Arthur said. “I…think it’s harmless now, but I don’t think telling anyone would be a good idea. When I found Merlin, she was making a pact with it. From what she was talking about, I think something about being around people was driving it to attack them. She claimed ‘her will would protect his rationality’, at least, and afterwards…well, he’s not attacking.”

Arthur nodded to Cath Palug, who had jumped off of Merlin’s shoulder, and was moving closer to them, eyes locked on Kay.

For a moment the two looked at one another, with something that Arthur could almost call _respect_ in the animal’s eyes before it turned back to Merlin and seemed to be interested in the form of Bedivere.

Kay watched a little longer, but finally shook his head.

“And she still does whatever she wants,” Kay sighed. “I suppose the problem’s solved at least… It might be for the best. I…don’t think that we could have killed the Beast anyways, though that headman is going to want proof, and I’m pretty sure that the faery horse isn’t a congratulations gift.”

Arthur winced.

“Not really. The Wild Hunt appeared. They er…they seem to think Merlin released Cath Palug or…er…the monster. She said she hadn’t but I suppose they want her to prove it. They said she had until sunset to catch the fae who had done it and bring them to…Gwyn ap Nudd.”

Kay stiffened.

“ _Gwyn_?”

Arthur nodded.

“I saw him, Kay,” he said softly. “He was leading the hunt. And…I don’t think anyone would ever try to pretend to be him. He’s the one who threatened Merlin, and…I think he can back up his threat.”

“Did he say anything to you? Include you in it?” Kay asked.

“Oh…er…no,” Arthur shook her head.

Actually, when he looked back, Gwyn had very clearly made the threat against Merlin. Every time. He hadn’t even really been mentioned other than the end. That wasn’t something that really made him feel much better,

“Honestly, all he did was ask my name and tell me that Merlin might be my ally now, but she’ll betray me since she was born without a heart,” Arthur said, not bothering to say he hadn’t used his full name.

No one would have.

Kay opened his mouth, probably to agree, but a gasp of pain made him turn to see what was going on.

Sir Bedivere had woken up, but his sound had been cut off by Merlin, who was already kneeling beside him, her hand on the flower cast.

“Sir Bedivere, you need to close your eyes. The pain will go down in a second,’

Arthur could see Sir Bedivere nod in the light, but….something was off, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Bedivere nodded once, as by Merlin’s touch, the flowers started opening, glowing a brilliant pink that shown in the night and illuminated the clearing with the same bright pink light. Around them, Arthur could see the same circle, filled with symbols and…flowers…that he had a few nights ago.

Llamrei stamped and snorted even as Kay took a step forwards, but stopped himself, as the circle started to fade and the flowers started to wilt.

Slowly, but then faster in pieces, …smooth pale skin that ended in an unscared, but handless arm.

Arthur and Kay approached as Merlin was looking over it.

And once he was closer…Arthur could see the thing that was off.

Sir Bedivere had always had very pale blonde hair, but now…in the still fading light from the flowers and that of the fire, Arthur could see that it had changed. Now, it was as a silver color, almost as if all the color had been bleached out of it.

Had that been the curse…or Merlin?

Merlin was looking over the arm, as if looking for a blemish or mark. She nodded once, as if to herself.

“That’s the best I can do,” Merlin said, sitting back. “The hand was too cursed for me to place back on you, and have it do anything more than rot from the inside out. I…sorry for being useless.”

She watched him, almost as if she was waiting for something, but Bedivere was just staring at her. Even Kay looked confused, as if something he was expecting to happen wasn’t.

“Useless?” Bedivere blinked. “I was _dying_. You were being dragged away by that monster. What more could you have done?”

Merlin smiled at him.

“I could have stopped this battle from happening. Since the Beast of Competition is drawn by the desire of one human to outdo the other, I decided there was nothing wrong with allowing Kenneth to make a fool of himself. If I had wanted to do that, I could have made sure that there was a spell already in place on the coming of an emergency. If there wasn’t time-“

“Merlin!” Bedivere’s voice took on a sharp edge. “Even if this was some plan of yours, plans don’t always go like you wanted them, and no matter what, you saved my life. _Thank you_.”

He bowed his head to her, and for that moment, Arthur knew he could see…confusion…and something else…her face before she looked away with a suddenness that almost looked like it was hiding something.

“…I…”

“Are we going to ignore that she was aware of the ‘Beast of Competition before we started?” Kay asked somehow very quickly.

“Did you really guess what was happening with the Beast of Competition?” Arthur asked at the same time.

Both looked at one another, but the questions seemed to give Merlin the chance to compose herself, though Arthur noticed she wasn’t looking at Bedivere.

“Yes, or rather, I saw it, but it was moving too fast and the fae were protecting it, so drawing it out was the only option. Though to be honest, I wasn’t expecting Kenneth to be that amenable. I wonder why…”

Cath Palug chirped.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Merlin smiled at it, but she glanced at Bedivere again, and her eyes seemed distant.

“It’s Lot,” Bedivere said, sitting up.

“You should rest,” Kay said immediately.

“I feel fine,” Bedivere shook his head. “At least I can talk. But…Lot’s consolidating power. He’s looking for supporters. Someone from his faction already spoke to me about ‘where my loyalties lie’. Kenneth was probably hoping for something similar. If word gets back to Lot, it might be you who he wants to speak to, and not him.”

“As if I’d join,” Kay snorted. “Lot’s done nothing but pressure father to all by pay tribute for years.”

It was true. Arthur had met a few of the men. They’d been large, and frankly looked like Lot had selected them to scare someone. While the talk had gone nowhere, Arthur hadn’t forgotten how nervous Sir Ector had looked after that.

“Regardless, factions have been formed. If Kenneth is this nervous, I’m guessing if something isn’t done during the Christmas tournament….”

There would be a war.

Arthur knew there had been some rumors and whispers of war lately. Factions were forming and as the Saxons were starting to recover from the final battle with Uther, the problems were growing. There had already been some smell raids, with some towns burned, and since it wasn’t in anyone’s territory, no one seemed to want to fight alone.

There had to be a king.

And until there was one, the problems were only going to rise, and the people to suffer most would be the innocents who were just trying to survive and were caught in the crossfire.

Like the hostages the Wild Hunt still hadn’t released.

* * *

The trip back to the inn was a long one, and while they managed to not meet anyone on the road, Arthur still had the uncomfortable feeling he was being watched. Maybe it was sthe way Merlin was looking around.

Maybe it was the fae.

Maybe it was just that he was tired.

Regardless, Kay was asleep the moment he was in bed, and Bedivere was no better, but Arthur couldn’t sleep. He kept moving around, listening to the noise of wind, and considering…everything.

A soft sound from outside made Arthur bolt up, looking out at the darkness were s familiar figure was starting to walk away, every step causing flowers to grow up, glowing slightly.

“Merlin!” Arthur hissed, but his voice didn’t carry far enough.

She was heading towards where Llamrei had been set. The horse had allowed him to lead her to a part of the inn that looked like it had once been reserved for horses, and was now mostly overgrown, but she’d seemed content, nudging her nose to him in a way no animal ever had.

Why…

…Merlin was going to take her and start looking and start looking for the fae. She’d been so quiet…

Hesitating for a moment, he looked at the forms of his brother and his brother’s friend. He should leave some notice. Something to let them know that was happening or where Merlin was going. But the most he could do was an old childish mark he’d left when he’d been younger a lot more stupid.

Grabbing the sheet from the somewhat scratchy bed, Arthur arranged it into a coil, with the end pointing out into the woods.

When he was younger, he’d done that when he’d wanted to sneak out to the old Roman ruin and climb up without Sir Ector’s knowledge. Hopefully, Kay hadn’t forgotten.

Not waiting, Arthur headed outside. The late fall night so cold it made his breath hang in the air, but the cold was allowing the moonlight to come in clear and sharp, so that he could see a small figure sitting in the pat.

Cath Palug ran up to him and, to Arthur’s surprise, jumped on to _his_ shoulder, chirping a little. For a moment Arthur just blinked at the animal.

“Are you….trying to show me the way?”

“Fou!” Cath Palug chirped, no fear in its eyes.

It was…utterly bizarre.

Still, he couldn’t think about the fact that there was a small animal this close to him who had absolutely no fear of him because apparently it was the physical embodiment of competition.

He didn’t want to fall too far behind.

For a moment, he’d thought that he’d ended up missing her, but a sharp whinny and the sound of someone moving made him walk faster to turn to see Merlin standing a good distance away from Llamrei, arms crossed.

“You should sleep, Arthur,” Merlin said, not looking at him. “I should be back later.”

“And if you’re not?” Arthur asked.

Merlin laughed a little.

“Are you worried about me?” she turned to smile at him, soft and teasing.

But Arthur wasn’t going to let it go.

“Of course I am,” Arthur said. “I saw what that woman did to Bedivere. I know you’re powerful, and I know that you can see things as they happen, but even that can get outsmarted or have bad luck.”

“I won’t,” Merlin said. “Besides, even Gwyn said not to get involved. I’m the only one in danger at this point. It’s not a human matter anymore. They’ll probably release the hostages.”

For a moment Arthur hesitated.

First of all, ‘probably’ wasn’t a release, it was an invitation for discussion, but second…

How could he say what he wanted to right?

“…When it was a human matter, you decided to help, even if you and Gwyn say that you’re not human,” he said carefully. “You might not see yourself as an ally of humanity, but even Gwyn said that I can use you as such. And allies support one another, even when it’s not directly their problem.”

Gwyn had said that Merlin would betray him the moment that she didn’t think he was useful to her anymore. That might be true. There was plenty that he didn’t understand about Merlin, and her reasons for things, but…the woman who had hidden her face at an honest thanks and had blamed herself for not managing to save the hand of someone who had been hostile to her…

That didn’t match that view.

Besides.

Maybe he was just making justifications.

It didn’t matter.

“…You…see me as an ally?” Merlin looked strange.

Her smile had faded to something more inhuman. Expressionless as a painted doll that he’d once seen, yet a strange, bright intelligence that had been focused on him, studying him and weighing him on some scale he wasn’t sure it.

Arthur didn’t flinch, if anything, this made him more sure. She was…trying to make him back down, but why would she want that? It was Arthur’s problem if he got hurt. Unless she was worried for him, in whatever way she worried for others. Even this was just a way to make him back down, to leave. To be scared enough of her to avoid her to go back to bed for...what reason he wasn't sure. 

But he wasn't going it.

“Yes,” Arthur said. “I do.”

Merlin was many things, but she'd been a reliable ally. Even keeping things to herself, she'd been helping, healing, and had immediately made a contract with Cath Palug, offering it something beautiful. And...no matter what the Wild Hunt at said. He'd heard her words to the creature that had attacked them.

And they weren't the words of someone who cared nothing for anyone but herself. Maybe they weren't friends, and they'd never be something like that, but he'd like to be able to call her his ally.

The smile was back on Merlin’s face, bright and normal and almost human if not quite, but that wasn’t a sign that she had given up.

“Are you sure I see you as one?”

That...that was something he wasn't sure of. Merlin had mentioned not caring about individuals, and she'd mentioned she used people. There was a very good chance that Merlin was too inhuman to see anyone as an ally. Maybe Gwyn was right. Maybe she didn't mention the hostages because she didn't care. She only cared about things and people who were useful.

Then, for now...he'd just have to useful. But then...wasn't that what allies were? People who helped one another because they needed to? He wasn't sure his thoughts weren't just hopes or dreams, and she really didn't care, but then...even if that was true...they still were working together for the same goal. And the reality was...Merlin had been an ally.

So as she'd helped him and Bedivere and set things up so that the hostages might be freed, he'd help her too.

“…No, but I think you know that I’m the only person here who might be able to get that horse to take you looking for the fae.”

That was still very strange, and he wasn’t used too it, but it was the truth. Llamrei was still glaring at Merlin.

Merlin stopped, and Cath Palug made a sound that was almost a cry and a snort that…was it laughing?

“You stay out of this,” Merlin said, but she glanced at Arthur.

She seemed...confused. She wasn't hiding her face like she'd done with Bedivere, but she also seemed hesitant somehow, as if she was biding her time and thinking of something to say that was the right response. Finally she sighed.

“I can’t stop you, but…just remember, it’s your idea.”

“I know,” Arthur said. “And I won’t hold it against you, after all…allies don’t blame one another for their choices.”

Somehow…the somewhat confused look was nice to see, as it started to dawn as Merlin that she had an ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh so I've finally managed to squeeze some of the teasing that Nasu mentioned Arthur did out of him.


End file.
